Acceptation
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Lorsque la Veuve Noire était venue le chercher à Calcutta en lui demandant de trouver le Tesseract, Bruce Banner pensait accomplir la mission et s'en repartir aussitôt, en échappant au S.H.I.E.L.D. si c'était possible. Il n'aurait pas pensé faire parti d'un groupe de super héros destiné à protéger la Terre. Et encore moins à ce qu'ils l'acceptent, lui, le Hulk. / Recueil OS.
1. OS 1 : L'après combat

C'est fou comme 4h de train pour l'aller et pour le retour en une journée peut aider à trouver de l'inspiration...:3 Donc voici deux OS sans grande prétention centrés sur Bruce Banner/Hulk. Je ne les ai pas pensés ensemble mais on m'a dit qu'ils pouvaient être réunis sous le thème de l'acceptation. J'ai bien aimé l'idée.^^

Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a de l'OOC, ce sont mes premiers OS sur Avengers. Evidemment rien ne m'appartient. Je mets cette série d'OS en "complete" mais il se peut que j'en fasse d'autres que je jugerai aptes à figurer dans cette série.

Bonne lecture. :3

* * *

_**L'après combat**_

Lorsque le Docteur Bruce Banner ouvrit les yeux, un rayon de soleil particulièrement vicieux lui fit directement faire le mouvement inverse. Un gémissement lui échappa. Sa tête battait un rythme des plus soutenus et aucun muscle, aucun os, aucune partie de son corps n'était épargné par une profonde et puissante douleur. Il reconnaitrait ces symptômes même aux portes de la mort.

L'Autre était venu. Et il avait sûrement tout dévasté.

Une vague de culpabilité frappa le Docteur à la pensée qu'il avait peut-être tué des gens. Mais quelque chose lui soufflait que les choses s'étaient déroulées différemment cette fois-ci.

Alors il se força à se souvenir des derniers évènements qui avaient conduit à sa transformation. A sa grande surprise, il ne trouva aucun écho d'une poursuite ou d'armes à feu. Comment avait-il perdu son contrôle alors ? Puis il se souvint d'un laboratoire dans un héliporteur géant et d'un autre scientifique avec lui.

_ Tony Stark._

Le choc lui fit rouvrir les yeux et tout lui revint alors qu'il contemplait une chambre luxueuse dans laquelle il reposait. Il y avait encore des points à élucider, semblerait-il. Se levant en étouffant une plainte, Bruce se rendit à la fenêtre et regarda au dehors. L'île de Manhattan, ravagée, s'étalait sous ses yeux.

Ainsi tout s'avérait vrai et non pas issu d'un rêve des plus étranges. Loki. Le S.H.I.E.L.D. La recherche du Tesseract avec Tony Stark. Puis sa chute de l'héliporteur. Et son retour sur le champ de bataille où il avait consenti à se transformer volontairement pour aider ce groupe disparate de présumés héros -deux assassins, un demi-dieu, un héros national, un génie en armure et un monstre- pour lutter contre une invasion d'extraterrestres menés par le frère adoptif du demi-dieu.

Dis comme cela, cette histoire n'en paraissait que plus folle.

N'en restait pas moins que Bruce avait "hulké" deux fois en quelques jours. Son estomac criait famine mais il savait qu'il devait d'abord dormir. A la vue des lieux, il se doutait se trouver chez Tony Stark. Autant profiter du moelleux matelas que son hôte lui avait gracieusement offert.

Bruce se détourna donc de la fenêtre et retourna s'étaler dans les draps. Qu'il était fatigué ! Son corps tout entier semblait brûler et vibrer sous la douleur. Un frisson le traversa quand une nouvelle douleur, fantôme issu de la réminiscence de l'instant, lui vint en repensant à la transformation.

A chaque fois que le Hulk sortait, ses muscles et ses os s'étiraient, s'agrandissaient, gonflaient. Autant d'actions contre nature. Le plus ironique de la situation était certainement que, si c'était bien le Hulk qui avait combattu, c'était Bruce qui souffrait de la post-transformation. Un instant, le Docteur se demanda s'il craignait de "hulker" d'abord pour la douleur et ensuite pour le risque de blesser des gens. Puis il décida que la question était idiote et s'interdit d'y répondre.

Il voulait dormir, pas réfléchir.

Mais, alors que le sommeil revenait enfin, alourdissant ses paupières, permettant à son cerveau et son corps de prendre un repos bien mérité, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et un génie milliardaire philanthrope playboy -avait-il oublié quelque chose ?- déboula dans la pièce.

-Hey ! Brucey !, s'exclama Tony Stark en se postant à côté du lit, ce qui déclencha un gémissement sourd. J.A.R.V.I.S. m'a dit que tu t'étais réveillé. C'est super : on va pouvoir aller au shawarna. Enfile vite quelques affaires et on y va. On t'attendait juste. Tu pionces depuis deux heures, après que le Big Guy soit parti.

"Que deux heures ?", pensa Bruce en ouvrant difficilement les yeux. "Bon Dieu, Tony, ne pouvais-tu pas me laisser dormir deux jours plutôt ?" Mais le Docteur était trop gentil pour remballer son comparse scientifique et il demanda à la place :

-Shawarna ?

-Yeap ! Ya un restaurant que j'ai pas essayé près de là où on a botté les fesses des Chitauris. Ce sera le repas de la victoire ! Allez, debout, mon vieux.

Bruce soupirant en se massant les tempes et se redressa lentement. Il n'allait pas faire attendre les autres plus longtemps.

-Ils doivent être fermés si le restaurant se trouvait dans la zone de combats, dit-il, espérant pouvoir rester au lit. Mais Tony le détrompa sans même réfléchir en affirmant avec force :

-Je suis Tony Stark ! Rien ne m'est refusé.

Il ne daigna même pas accorder un regard à la moue peu convaincue du Docteur. Ce dernier, comprenant qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, à part chasser le génie à coups de cris et de sarcasmes - encore cela découragerait-il Tony ?, chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas, se leva et suivit le créateur d'Iron Man.

-J.A.R.V.I.S., prépare la voiture, fit celui-ci en se dirigeant à grands pas vers ce qui semblait être le salon. Les autres les attendaient. Natasha et Clint étaient affalés sur le canapé. Thor fixait, planté au milieu de la pièce, un trou à forme humaine. Quant à Steve, il se redressa du mur où il était appuyé quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce et s'enquit derechef :

-Vous êtes vraiment sérieux, Stark ?

-Yeah, Cap', fit le génie sur le même ton, on va se manger un shawarna.

-Qu'est-ce que cela ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Bruce qui indiquait le trou de la main. Thor fit la moue.

-C'est la marque que mon frère a laissé dans le sol de la demeure d'ami Stark après que votre puissant alter ego ne l'ait utilisé comme hochet.

Bruce haussa un sourcil et essaya d'empêcher les coins de sa bouche de se lever. Thor aimait son frère après tout.

-Oh...l'Autre a fait ça ?, préféra-t-il dire, évitant ainsi de rire. Tony acquiesça et entra dans la conversation avec son exubérance naturelle :

-Yeah ! Et je trouve que ça fait une super déco. Après tout, qui a un salon marqué par le corps d'un demi-dieu ? C'est la classe, vous trouvez pas ?

Un soupir collectif se fit alors entendre. Puis Clint se leva d'un bond et tendit la main à Natasha pour qu'elle en fasse de même.

-Bon, ce sharwana, on y va ?

-Evidemment Legolas !

Bruce ne se rappela son immense fatigue que quand il dut suivre le rythme effréné d'un Tony Stark encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline. Au moins ne paraissait-il pas être le seul dans le même cas.

* * *

Il n'en pouvait plus. Voilà un bout de temps que la faim l'avait quitté et il avait distraitement refilé ce qui restait de son shawarna à Thor dont l'appétit n'avait d'égal que sa force. Et elle était conséquente. Son mal de tête avait empiré et les courbatures étaient arrivées. Il ne rêvait que de s'allonger, fermer les yeux et s'endormir pour quelques jours.

Mais les autres n'avaient pas fini. S'il partait discrètement, s'en rendraient-ils compte ?

Un haut le cœur le fit soudain frissonner et il sentit un froid mordant infiltrer ses vêtements. Il était las. Plus que las.

-Docteur Banner ? Docteur ? Banner ?

La répétition de l'appel parvint difficilement à son cerveau embrumé de fatigue et de douleur. Il leva un regard éteint sur Captain America qui le fixait avec désarroi et inquiétude. Alors il se força à sourire.

-Ce n'est rien, affirma-t-il en un mensonge éhonté. Le héros de l'Amérique eut une moue peu convaincue.

-Vous êtes plus pâle que la mort, lui fit-il remarquer. Bruce esquissa un sourire pincé. Il savait parfaitement dans quel état il était et quelle devait être son apparence. Il aurait juste voulu que les autres ne s'en rendent pas compte. Il avait déjà été un fardeau trop lourd. Il ne voulait pas embêter davantage.

-Et vos cernes sont inquiétantes, Banner, renchérit soudain la Veuve Noire, elle aussi d'une voix soucieuse. Le Docteur posa sur elle un regard surpris. Surprise qui s'accentua quand il remarqua qu'ils étaient _tous_ en train de le fixer avec ce qui semblait être de l'inquiétude. Depuis Betty, personne ne s'était inquiété pour lui.

-J'ai juste besoin de dormir, tenta-t-il de les rassurer.

-Même quand je ne dors que deux-trois heures par nuit, ou par jour d'ailleurs, et que Pepper doit me tirer au lit par les oreilles, je n'ai pas cette tête de zombie. Sûr que tout va bien, Bruce ?

Le fait que Tony ne l'ait pas affublé d'un surnom lui apprit qu'il devait _vraiment_ avoir l'air horrible. Bruce fut tenté de s'entêter dans ses mensonges rassurants mais il n'y arriva plus. Alors il baissa les armes et murmura :

-Devenir l'Autre Gars est éprouvant pour mon corps. Chacun de mes muscles et de mes os s'étire pour convenir à sa morphologie hors norme. Et, comme si ce n'était déjà pas horrible, je ne souviens jamais de rien. Il est sorti deux fois en quelques jours à peine alors que je ne m'étais pas transformé depuis un an... Je suis fatigué.

Les trois derniers mots n'avaient été que soufflés mais ils étaient porteurs de toute sa lassitude. Les autres le regardaient maintenant avec sollicitude.

Tony s'essuya la bouche et se leva.

-Bon, Point Break a fini de manger donc on va y aller. Ya un bon lit qui t'attend à la Stark Tower.

-Je serai plus que ravi de retrouver ce moelleux sommier, confia Bruce.

Le Docteur se leva de sa chaise et tenta de faire un pas. Mais tout devint flou et sa vision vira au noir. Quand il reprit conscience, quelques secondes après, il fut étonné de n'avoir pas heurté le sol. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en comprenant la raison à cela.

Steve lui avait attrapé le bras gauche et Clint le droit. Natasha le soutenait par le flanc et Tony, moins rapide que les autres, avait posé sa main sur son dos, les sourcils froncés. Thor se tenait à quelques pas, tout aussi soucieux.

-Un simple malaise, dit Bruce en tentant une ébauche de sourire. Il se redressa et reprit sa route. Tous les Avengers le regardaient comme s'il allait rechuter d'un instant à l'autre. Ce qui pouvait tout à fait arriver. En vérité, le Docteur finit le trajet en étant soutenu par Thor.

Il accueillit le lit avec un sentiment de renaissance. Alors que le sommeil le prenait dans ses rets, rapide et salvateur, il entendit ses compagnons lui souhaiter de se reposer et de reprendre des forces. Tony rajouta même, qu'après son réveil, il lui ferait visiter les laboratoires de la Stark Tower. Steve lui rappela qu'ils devaient d'abord s'occuper de Loki et du Tesseract qui n'étaient que gardés provisoirement par le S.H.I.E.L.D.. La suite ne lui parvint pas.

Ce lit était vraiment moelleux.


	2. OS 2 : Foyer

_**Foyer**_

Ils étaient dans le laboratoire personnel de Tony lorsque l'alarme se mit à sonner. Le son strident faillit lui faire lâcher la fiole qu'il tenait en main mais le Docteur Banner réussit à maintenir sa prise sûre. Il ne manquait plus que le laboratoire explose suite à la rencontre imprévue entre deux solutions incompatibles. Tony et lui-même bossaient depuis bien trop longtemps pour perdre toutes les données.

"Non", rectifia Bruce en se souvenant de J.A.R.V.I.S.. Seule l'expérience en cours serait perdue. L'I.A. de Stark avait toutes leurs recherches dans sa fabuleuse mémoire. Mais cette expérience représentait tout de même plusieurs heures de travail ininterrompues où les deux scientifiques avaient omis, volontairement ou non, de se nourrir ou se reposer correctement.

-Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-il à Tony après avoir délicatement posé la fiole qu'il tenait encore en main. Le maître des lieux lisait sur son StarkPhone et ses sourcils froncés ne présageaient rien de bon. A moins qu'il ne soit seulement qu'agacé.

-Le S.H.I.E.L.D. demande aux Avengers de l'aider à arrêter une bande de malfrats.

Au ton de Tony, Bruce comprit que la deuxième option était la bonne. Le génie était agacé.

-Croient-ils que nous n'avons que ça à faire ?, maugréa-t-il, confirmant ses pensées. La police et leurs agents sont bien suffisants pour résoudre cette affaire bénigne qui, franchement, ne mérite pas mon attention. Ni la tienne d'ailleurs. Pas comme notre fabuleux travail.

Bruce sourit au babillage de son hôte. L'homme semblait ne jamais parler assez.

-Qu'ont fait ces malfrats ?

La question eut au moins le mérite d'arrêter Tony qui avait repris l'expérience. Il regarda le Docteur avec surprise et indiqua son StarkPhone qui trônait sur le côté de la table.

-J'ai laissé le mien dans ma chambre.

Tony fit la moue avant de soupirer d'exaspération.

-Tu sais, Brucey, si je t'ai offert un StarkPhone, de la dernière génération high-tech en plus, c'est pas pour qu'il prenne la poussière sur ton étagère.

Bruce haussa les épaules. Vivre en cachette dans le Tiers-Monde et fuir l'armée pendant des années lui avaient fait perdre l'habitude de toujours emmener avec soi un objet aussi traçable qu'un téléphone. Même si le StarkPhone en question ne l'était que par son propriétaire.

-Alors, cette affaire ?, insista le Docteur. Tony haussa à son tour les épaules, traduisant ce qu'il pensait de l'affaire en question. Des broutilles comparées à l'expérience qui attendait sur la table. Bruce soupira et s'empara du StarkPhone de son compère, une nouvelle fois surpris de la confiance qu'il lui témoignait. Comme lui donner son mot de passe et lui laisser utiliser son StarkPhone.

"Puisque tu oublies toujours le tien, Brucey", qu'il lui avait dit quand il lui avait fait part de son étonnement. "Et puis", avait rajouté le génie, "nous sommes des Sciences Bros, non ?" Bruce n'en revenait toujours pas.

Et ce qui l'étonnait tout autant était la désinvolture de son ami. Car les malfrats en question n'étaient peut-être pas si bénins que ça.

-Ils ont cambriolé des édifices ultra protégés et rassemblés armes et technologies. S'ils se mettaient au terrorisme...

-Encore faut-il qu'ils sachent les utiliser. Bon, d'accord. S'ils les ont volé, c'est qu'ils ont la connaissance. Tu peux arrêter avec ce regard "Tony-c'est-pénible-quand-tu-fais-montre-d'un-mépris-à-la-limite-du-condescendant-envers-autrui". J'ai compris, j'ai compris. La situation est peut-être un poil problématique et...

-Un poil problématique ? Tony, ils pourraient faire sauter une centrale nucléaire avec ça. Ou, tiens, ta Stark Tower, ce qui devrait t'intéresser un peu plus.

-Avengers Tower, rectifia le génie en arrêtant, enfin, l'expérience qu'il avait repris. Devant le sourire de Bruce, il comprit qu'il s'était fait piéger.

-Ce n'est pas gentil ça, Brucey.

-Arrêtes donc de faire l'enfant, fit gentiment Bruce mais, comme Tony affichait toujours une moue boudeuse, il ajouta : Ou j'appelle Pepper.

-Ok ! Ok ! J'arrête ! Franchement, Brucey, c'est pas sympa_ ça_.

-C'est ton comportement enfantin qui me pousse à te traiter comme un enfant et...

Le StarkPhone se mit soudain à vibrer, manquant d'échapper des mains du Docteur, ce qui interrompit les deux hommes. Tony récupéra son bien et décrocha. Son visage reprit sa moue boudeuse dans l'instant.

-C'est Cap', fit-il, une fois qu'il eut raccroché, il me dit de ramener mes fesses au plus vite et te pries de venir aussi. La différence de langage est édifiante, tu ne trouves pas, Brucey. Il te_ pries_ de venir. Te voilà devenu une déité. Franchement bravo ! Tu as déconverti le capitaine coincé...

-Tony, le coupa Bruce qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie, arrête tes sottises et allons-y. Plus vite cette histoire sera finie, plus vite nous reviendrons à nos travaux.

Tony Stark ne put qu'acquiescer.

* * *

Les cris n'en finissaient pas. Tout comme les sonneries stridentes. Alarmes de voiture. Gyrophares de police. Tout se mélangeait dans une symphonie métallique qui lui vrillait les oreilles. Tout avait mal tourné depuis que les Avengers s'étaient rendus à la planque présumée de l'organisme terroriste qui était à l'origine des cambriolages. On les y attendait de pieds fermes.

Et le Hulk était sorti.

Bruce n'avait rien pu faire. Les terroristes leur avaient tirés dessus dès qu'ils avaient franchi le périmètre. Et Tony n'était pas en armure. Il voulait tromper l'ennemi en se présentant comme Tony Stark, reconverti en marchand d'armes, venu leur proposer affaire. Pour rassurer ses compagnons d'armes, il leur avait assuré que J.A.R.V.I.S le recouvrirait de sa dernière armure en quelques secondes si quelque chose se passait mal. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler et les quelques secondes auraient été de trop.

Bruce avait à peine eut le temps de se dire que son ami allait mourir qu'il était le Hulk et que le géant faisait rempart de son corps à Tony Stark. Puis les choses avaient dégénérées en un combat de grande ampleur. Les terroristes avaient même sorti des canons.

Mais leurs adversaires étaient les Avengers et ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Captain America avait vite trouvé une contre-attaque et les combats se finissaient un peu partout sur la base, les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. arrêtant les terroristes.

Soudain Iron Man se posa à terre et le Hulk sursauta, manquant de l'éjecter sous le coup de la surprise et de l'instinct. Mais son poing n'atteignit jamais l'armure rouge et or. Le géant le rétracta en grognant.

-Fiouuuu, souffla Tony en relevant sa visière, c'est pas passé loin ! Dis donc, Big Guy, tu voulais me refaire le portrait ? Je suis pas assez beau, c'est ça ?

Le Hulk soupira longuement. Le visage de Tony avait beau être ensanglanté, entaillé qu'il était à la joue, mais le génie affichait un grand sourire.

-Iron idiot ! assena soudain le Hulk en tapant du doigt sur le poitrail de l'armure. Sous la force du géant, Tony fit quelques pas en arrière et afficha une grimace. Il allait avoir un beau bleu.

-Idiot ? Non, voyons, Big Guy, je suis le mec le plus intelligent de cette planète. Enfin, Brucey est peut-être aussi intelligent que moi mais pas plus, ça non.

Le Hulk soupira à nouveau et s'assit au sol. Bientôt le géant se ratatina sur lui-même et laissa la place au Docteur Bruce Banner seulement vêtu d'un pantalon heureusement extensible.

-Mmm, gémit-il en papillonnant des paupières. Le visage de Tony s'afficha devant son regard et il fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi Tony était-il en armure et couvert de sang ?

-Les terroristes !, hurla Bruce en se redressant. La base !

-Hey ! Hey ! Du calme, Brucey. Tout est fini.

Entendant cela, Bruce se laissa rencogner dans le sol. Il était fatigué et tous ses os, tous ses muscles lui faisaient extrêmement mal. Se transformer en Hulk n'était jamais de tout repos. Cela lui prenait toute son énergie et bien plus encore. Il ne se souvenait jamais de rien.

-Gagné ?

-Ouaip. Les doigts dans le nez en fait. Cap' a bidouillé un plan et hop ! tout fini. Après une invasion de Chitauris, qu'est-ce que sont quelques terroristes de pacotille ? Rien du tout !

-Tu aurais pu te faire tuer.

Tony haussa distraitement les épaules.

-Bah, le Big Guy m'a sauvé, alors...Mais il est parti trop vite pour que je le remercie. Cela fait deux fois tout de même qu'il me sauve la vie. Bon, il a dit que j'étais un idiot donc pas sûr que je le remercie en fait. Tony Stark est un génie.

-L'Autre a parlé ?, releva Bruce. Il ne le fait pas souvent.

Il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur l'intérêt que semblait porter le Hulk à Tony. Comme s'il appréciait le génie en armure. Les autres membres du groupe avaient peur de lui, même Thor qui était pourtant le seul à pouvoir lui faire face. Mais Tony, en l'inconscient qu'il était, n'avait pas peur.

-Hey ! On se réveille, Brucey, faut aller à l'hélico. Pas sûr que Cap' soit assez en forme pour te porter, il s'est pris un coup de canon en pleine poire, le pauvre, et Thor est pas là. Bon je pourrais peut-être le faire. Ou peut-être pas. T'es assez lourd.

Bruce ne put s'en empêcher : un rire discret lui échappa à la pensée de ses compagnons d'armes le portant hors du champ de bataille. Cela arrivait parfois, quand les transformations étaient trop fatigantes.

Il lui fallut un grand effort pour que son corps daigne bouger et se redresser. Il était épuisé mais pouvait encore se mouvoir jusqu'à son lit avant de s'effondrer. Non, tiens, plutôt le canapé du salon de l'étage consacré aux Avengers. Il était nettement moins loin que son propre lit.

-Allez, allez, fit Tony, à ses côtés, en le soutenant, on rentre à la maison. Pas de shawarna aujourd'hui. Trop fatiguant de se déplacer, t'es pas d'accord ? Par contre, je peux demander à J.A.R.V.I.S. de commander japonais. T'aime les sushis ? Pas mauvais. Dac', J.? Commande jap' pour tout le monde. Puis on retourne au boulot. Oui ? Non ? Ok, toi tu dors avant et après on y va. Faut dire qu'on a une expérience sur le feu. Sur le feu ? Dis, Brucey, on a laissé les becs benzènes allumés ? Non, parce que, ça pourrait exploser. J.A.R.V.I.S. ? Le labo est debout ?...

Bruce sourit bien que le reste du babillage inconstant de son ami ne lui parvienne plus clairement.

Et rien ne lui fit plus plaisir que de ressentir réellement un élan d'appartenance envers l'Avengers Tower. Peut-être, après toutes ces années à courir, la peur au ventre, avait-il trouvé un foyer.


	3. OS 3 : Frères de Science

Un OS surprise pour la fin de ces vacances d'octobre-novembre. Dans le train toujours, j'vous dis, le train c'est super pour l'inspiration.

Cet OS aurait dû se placer entre L'après-combat et Foyer mais mon inspiration en aura décidé autrement.

Bonne lecture. ;3

* * *

**Frères de Science**

Tony Stark ne tenait pas en place. Le pas sautillant, il attendait avec une impatience non dissimulée que son ami, le docteur Bruce Banner, arrive à sa hauteur. Depuis la bataille de New York, il n'avait eu de cesse d'argumenter avec l'autre scientifique pour obtenir qu'il ne s'en reparte pas en Inde, ou à tout autre endroit de la Terre que la technologie avait oublié. Un cerveau comme celui de Bruce Banner ne devait pas se perdre dans la broussaille.

Bruce avait bien avancé le Hulk comme argument de choc, lui qui craignait tant de perdre le contrôle et de faire mal aux autres, d'autant plus s'il s'agissait de personnes qu'il appréciait, comme il était venu à apprécier l'ingénieur. Mais Tony Stark s'avérait être la seule personne qui ne tremblait pas de peur devant le Hulk. Il le craignait certainement quand le géant vert se mettait en colère, notamment si elle était dirigée contre lui, mais il n'avait pas de mal à accepter le Hulk et même à asticoter son alter ego, manquant par souvent de déclencher une transformation. Heureusement, Bruce avait développé un contrôle assez grand pour garder le Hulk en lui, même quand Tony devenait pesant.

A court d'arguments - Tony avait rejeté celui de l'argent d'un mouvement de la main et s'était dit blessé lorsque Bruce avait avancé qu'ils étaient des inconnus - le docteur avait fini par accepter l'offre de séjourner à la Tour Stark, rebaptisée Tour Avengers. Il ne considérait pas avoir abandonné mais plutôt de s'être laissé convaincre. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait eu de demeure fixe, un endroit où rester plusieurs mois d'affilée, sans craindre de se faire attaquer ou de déclencher une transformation.

Du moins si Tony ne venait pas à bout de sa patience. Dans un tel cas de figure, l'ingénieur avait prévu une Chambre Verte toute indiquée pour accueillir la force fabuleuse du Hulk. Loin de se sentir insulté, Bruce en avait conçu du soulagement et même de la joie. Par cette Chambre Verte, Tony montrait son acceptation de son "petit problème de colère".

En ce jour-là, donc, Bruce Banner venait enfin d'emménager à la Tour Avengers. Les autres membres de l'équipe n'avaient pas encore répondu à l'invitation de leur compagnon d'armes mais cela ne saurait tarder. Bruce sourit en imaginant leurs réactions lorsqu'ils découvriraient les étages personnels que Tony leur avait consacré à chacun. Steve deviendrait sans doute rouge d'embarras mais un sourire sincère éclairerait son visage. Natasha ne laisserait aucune émotion transparaître si ce n'était une légère humidité dans les yeux que seul un œil averti verrait. Clint ne manquerait pas de cacher son émotion en clamant que quelque chose n'était pas à son contenance, mais il offrirait sans doute une bouteille de sotch à l'ingénieur. Quant à Thor, que Tony n'avait pas oublié malgré son retour à Asgard, il se répandrait en remerciements sonores et écraserait l'ingénieur dans son étreinte d'ours.

Bruce, lui, avait manqué défaillir. C'était trop beau, trop important, trop…_trop._ Plus qu'un endroit où séjourner, Tony lui avait offert une maison où il serait chez lui. _Chez lui._ Depuis combien d'années n'avait-il pas pensé ces mots ? La voix tremblante d'émotions, il avait remercié l'ingénieur qui, soudain gêné, était parti en prétextant le laisser s'installer tranquillement. Quand les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés plus tard dans la journée, aucun des deux n'avait fait référence à ces quelques instants.

C'était la vieille et si Tony avait laissé Bruce s'installer en douceur, il ne pouvait plus cacher son impatience. Elle en était presque palpable. Il avait demandé à J.A.R.V.I.S. de réveiller Bruce aux alentours de huit heures - il patientait déjà depuis cinq heures du matin - et n'avait eu de cesse de le presser. Ils étaient maintenant à attendre que l'ascenseur les mène aux étages consacrés au département R&amp;D de la Tour.

-Tu verras, Brucey, répéta Tony, tu vas adooorer mon R&amp;D. J'y ai rassemblé les dernières technologies dans tous les domaines de la Science. C'pour ça qu'il fallait pas que tu retournes à Calcutta : ya pas tout ça à Calcutta. Après tout je suis un génie - et toi aussi - et pour des génies, faut de la bonne technologie.

Le babillage de l'ingénieur fut interrompu par l'ouverture des portes et il bondit en avant, entraînant le docteur à sa suite. Bruce le laissa faire, sincèrement content de voir son ami si heureux, bien que secoué par sa fougue presque enfantine. Le créateur d'Iron Man semblait monté sur une pile de plusieurs volts.

D'un mouvement théâtral, Tony ouvrit les portes en grand et les deux scientifiques rentrèrent dans un monde de chiffres et de formules. La grande majorité des gens aurait fui devant un tel étalage de Science obscure mais Bruce resta figé sur le pan de la porte, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Amusé, Tony lui tapota l'épaule jusqu'à ramener son attention sur lui.

-Candy Land n'est-ce pas ? dit-il, accompagnant son affirmation d'un clin d'œil. Bruce le regarda d'un air effacé et bégaya difficilement :

-Il y a…tell…tant de choses !...C'est un…transformateur de neutrons - que diable est-ce ?!

-Oh…juste un p'tit truc que j'ai construit ya quelques temps, répondit nonchalamment l'ingénieur. Le mode d'emploi est à côté.

Toute sa retenue oubliée, Bruce se précipita sur le transformateur en question, les yeux illuminés de joie. Depuis sa transformation en le Hulk, il n'avait plus revu un équipement technologique de pointe. Et pour être à la pointe, Tony Stark était le maître. Il construisait souvent les nouvelles machines lui-même.

-Je vais pouvoir étudier le Hulk, murmura Bruce en caressant distraitement un microscope ultra performant. Et peut-être trouver un moyen de redevenir normal.

A ces mots, Tony fronça les sourcils.

-Peut-être que t'es bien comme ça ? dit-il, mine de rien. Bruce soupira.

-Encore cette histoire que le Hulk m'a sauvé la vie ? Tony, je me répète, sauvé pour _quoi _?

-Pour ça ! s'exclama l'ingénieur en englobant les laboratoires d'un ample mouvement des bras. Tout ça, ça vaut pas l'coup ?! Et les Avengers ? Le Hulk était acclamé à la télé. C'est un héros -_ tu_ es un héros !

-Cette fois-ci, le Hulk a peut-être obéi mais un autre jour, il pourrait se retourner contre vous et vous blesser ! Ou devenir incontrôlable et faire plus de dégâts que nos ennemis ne le ferait ! S'il-te-plaît, Tony, ne le sous-estime pas.

Ils restèrent à se regarder en chiens de faïence puis l'ingénieur battit en retraite.

-Soit. Je t'aiderai à étudier le Hulk. Après tout, c'est hyper intéressant et tout et tout. Mais je ne démords pas qu'il serait p't'être bien d'essayer de le comprendre.

-Un scientifique est ouvert à toute hypothèse, abdiqua Bruce, même s'il ne semblait pas convaincu. Tony en resta là pour le moment : il aurait tout le temps qu'il lui fallait pour convaincre Bruce maintenant qu'il séjournait à la Tour.

-Sinon, dit-il en mettant les mains dans les poches arrières de son pantalon, si t'aimes le R&amp;D, tu vas encore plus adorer mon atelier. C'là que se trouvent mes créations en cours…et les armures.

Bruce sursauta et le regarda avec de gros yeux.

-Tu me laisserais regarder tes armures ?

-Tu vas tenter de me les voler ?

Les yeux du docteur se firent horrifiés et il secoua violemment la tête, la voix plus grave et le corps tremblant.

-Non ! Jamais je ne ferai une telle chose ! Je sais ce que ça fait de voir ses créations se faire voler. Je veux dire, Ross voulait récupérer pour l'armée mes recherches, et après l'incident, il ne souhaitait que mettre la main sur le Hulk et…oh! je ne ferai jamais une telle chose.

-Ok ! Ok ! s'écria Tony en s'avançant, paumes tournées vers lui en un geste apaisant. On va éviter de devenir vert ici. Parce que, t'vois, j'veux qu'on travaille ensemble et si le Big Guy se ramène, tu vas être fatigué et on va pas pouvoir l'faire.

Bruce cligna des yeux et se calma en prenant de grandes inspirations. Le Hulk avait réagi à sa peur et à sa colère et avait manqué de sortir. Et s'il n'avait pas repris le contrôle, Tony aurait pu être blessé. Sans armure, il ne valait pas grande chose contre l'Autre Gars.

-Hey ! Je t'arrêtes tout de suite ! Si tu penses à t'en repartir parce que je t'ai poussé à bout dès le premier jour, tu me décevras, doc'.

Sans pouvoir sans empêcher, Bruce laissa sortir un long rire libérateur et Tony sourit à pleines dents.

-Et j'ai encore un cadeau pour toi.

-Encore ? remarqua Bruce avec surprise. Je n'en mérites pas tant.

-Nan, mais c'est pas pour toi, dit Tony en haussant les épaules. J'veux juste éviter de gâcher un cerveau tel que le tien et puis c'est formidable de pouvoir enfin parler à quelqu'un qui comprend c'que j'dis. J'veux dire, Pepper et Rhodey, ils sont supers mais ils ne comprennent jamais rien.

Le rire de Bruce revint devant le ton geignard de Tony. La joie ressentie par les paroles de l'ingénieur n'y étaient peut-être pas pour rien.

-Et quel est donc ce cadeau ?

-C'est fini, J.A.R.V.I.S. ? demanda Tony en commençant à sortir du R&amp;D.

-En effet, Monsieur, répondit la voix désincarnée de l'I.A. . Et comme convenu, le Docteur Banner ne s'est douté de rien.

Intrigué, Bruce emboita le pas de Tony et sa surprise ne fit que grandir quand il comprit que l'ascenseur les ramenait à son étage personnel.

-En fait, ça devait être fini avant que t'arrives mais J.A.R.V.I.S. a pas assuré et on a pris du retard, lui avoua Tony en sortant de l'ascenseur.

-Monsieur, je suis désolé de vous rappeler que le retard a été occasionné par un oubli de votre part et que je ne peux être responsable de cela.

-Mais tu aurais dû me rappeler que j'avais oublié !

-Monsieur ne m'a pas écouté.

L'I.A. semblait étrangement lasse, comme s'il s'agissait d'un véritable être humain exaspéré par l'ingénieur. Encore une fois, Bruce ne put qu'être impressionné par l'incroyable travail que Tony avait effectué avec J.A.R.V.I.S., même si parfois la dépendance que Stark avec sa création était aussi troublante qu'angoissante. Clint n'arrêtait pas de marmonner "Terminator" à chaque fois que l'I.A. agissait de son propre chef.

Sans s'arrêter, Tony entre dans les appartements de Bruce et se dirigea, ne marquant aucune hésitation, jusqu'à une arrière porte que Bruce n'avait même pas remarqué. Toujours plein de théâtre, il ouvrit ladite porte d'un grand mouvement et invita Bruce à y entrer.

-Bienvenue en ton laboratoire personnel, Docteur Banner.

L'ingénieur n'avait pas parlé que déjà Bruce s'était figé sur le seuil de la porte. Les laboratoires du département R&amp;D étaient impressionnants, plein d'une technologie innovante, mais ce laboratoire-ci réussissait l'exploit de le surprendre encore plus. C'était _pour lui_ que Tony l'avait fait construire. Tout ceci lui appartenait.

-Tony…je…

-Bon, ya p't'être pas tout ce qui t'intéresse. Avec J., on a fait une sélection en fonction de tes dernières recherches connues et de tes intérêts médicaux. Mais si manque quelque chose, n'hésite pas à demander.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, murmura le docteur en caressant distraitement l'une des tables. Un large sourire éclaire le visage de Tony.

-Tu n'as qu'à dire que je suis le meilleur, t'sais, un génie et tout.

-J'aurai bien trop peur que tes chevilles explosent, s'amusa Bruce, retrouvant soudain sa repartie. Feignant d'être vexé, Tony le laissa découvrir son nouveau laboratoire et partit dans son atelier reprendre son travail sur sa nouvelle armure créée pour remplacer celle que la bataille de New York avait mis à mal.

Plus tard, il revint chercher le docteur pour qu'il vienne l'aider sur un point à éclaircir pour un autre projet et ils se perdirent entre conjonctures et expériences. Pepper dû venir les trouver pour leur indiquer qu'il était l'heure de dîner et qu'elle apprécierait grandement qu'ils ne fassent pas passer leur santé après la Science. Tony accepta de bonne grâce de venir. Après tout, Bruce ne s'en repartirait pas pendant la nuit et, Pepper se remettant à peine de sa frayeur lors de la bataille de New York, il allait éviter de l'énerver. Virginia Pepper Potts pouvait s'avérer bien plus effrayante qu'une armée d'aliens conduite par un dieu fou.

Pendant le repas, Tony reçut quelques SMS des autres Avengers annonçant qu'ils acceptaient son offre de résidence. Tout souriant, il leur répondit que leurs étages étaient prêts à les accueillir.

Ils s'en repartaient à leurs laboratoires respectifs lorsque Bruce chuchota en passant près de Tony :

-Merci.

L'ingénieur leva le pouce de la victoire au ciel sans s'arrêter.


	4. OS 4 : Connexion

Il était prévu depuis longtemps et je l'ai repoussé encore et encore. Mais j'ai pris le temps et voilà.^^ Mon dernier postage de l'année 2014 !

Deux choses : il est à placer au tout début et je m'appuie sur le film dont toutes les répliques sont tirées (version sous-titrée de l'anglais, je n'arrive pas à voir ce film en français) et donc en italique.

Bonne lecture et bonne année !

* * *

**Connexion**

Dire qu'il se sentait à l'aise aurait été un mensonge éhonté, le pire qui ne serait jamais sorti de ses lèvres. Quant à la tranquillité d'esprit à laquelle il aspirait, il en était si loin que le mirage s'était transformé en un rêve impossible auquel il se raccrochait tant bien que mal en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre.

Il sentait l'Autre Gars aux bords de son esprit, présent, tangible, une présence sourde et bourdonneuse, grognant férocement dès qu'un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. l'approchait d'un peu trop près. Malgré ses efforts pour garder un visage plutôt avenant - autant qu'il le pouvait après avoir été traîné de force, selon son propre avis, sur un _héliporteur_ \- les quelques téméraires, ou inconscients, qui le frôlaient parfois s'étaient raréfiés à quatre personnes : Natasha Romanoff, Captain America, Maria Hill et Nick Fury. Tous les autres le fuyaient comme la peste.

Il n'osait leur faire remarquer que cette attitude ne faisait qu'enrager encore plus l'Autre Gars. L'odeur de la peur l'avait toujours excité, le rendant à la fois méfiant et prédateur. Ces agents qui suintaient la peur dès qu'ils approchaient un tant soit peu de son alter ego le faisaient presque ronronner de plaisir. Presque, car il lui aurait fallu sortir pour pouvoir se défouler. Hors Bruce maintenait une emprise de fer sur le contrôle qui le retenait prisonnier.

Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était mal à l'aise. Fury lui avait attribué un laboratoire grandiose et une chambre plus que confortable mais il se sentait en cage. Prisonnier en attente de sa sentence ou bête de foire ? Telle était la question qu'il se posait.

Malgré tout ce que le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait pu dire pour le rassurer, il craignait à tout instant de voir débouler ces mêmes agents qui le saluaient faiblement dans les couloirs pour l'enfermer cette fois-ci véritablement, avec des chaînes, des barreaux, et des drogues pour le maintenir en place. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui différenciait le S.H.I.E.L.D. de Ross ? Il n'était plus assez naïf pour ignorer que l'Autre Gars était une source de pouvoir que le S.H.I.E.L.D. ne pouvait que désirer. Pour Nick Furry, la fin justifiait certainement les moyens.

Toutefois il n'avait rien à craindre pour le moment. La sécurité mondiale était violemment secouée par un dieu extraterrestre détenteur d'une force infinie. Tant que le Tesseract était perdu dans la nature, le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait besoin de lui. Mais pour combien de temps ? Déjà Captain America et Iron Man avaient-ils capturé le dieu fauteur de troubles et Fury l'interrogeait en ce moment même.

Interrogatoire auquel il avait été convié. Qu'était-il donc passé dans la tête de Fury ? Sa nervosité avait drastiquement grimpée en échelons. L'Autre Gars était tout prêt, trop proche. Bruce ne pouvait tenir en place, allant et venant près du dossier de la chaise sur laquelle il n'avait pu s'asseoir. Heureusement, les autres personnes dans la pièce étaient trop concentrées sur l'échange entre Fury et le prisonnier pour faire attention à lui. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, concentré qu'il était à ne pas penser à ce qui pouvait lui arriver maintenant que Loki était capturé ; après tout le Tesseract n'avait pas encore été retrouvé.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le dieu parler de lui.

_-Un monstre sans âme. Qui joue à l'humain. _

Il réalisa avec horreur que la cage où était enfermé Loki avait été construite pour _lui. _Que c'était de _lui_ qu'ils parlaient, _lui_ qui était considéré par Fury comme plus dangereux que le dieu lui-même, _lui_ qu'il nommait une _chose_. Cette constatation lui fait bien plus mal que les mots remplis de venin que Loki lui adressait tout particulièrement. Il avait bien fait de se méfier, ses sombres pensées n'étaient pas seulement nées de son pessimisme et de sa méfiance, il avait raison et ses peurs étaient fondées. Le S.H.I.E.L.D. voulait l'enfermer. Mais pas pour la raison qu'il avait cru. Il ne voulait pas le pouvoir de l'Autre Gars ; il voulait le tuer.

Le sentiment qui émergea de l'ouragan le surprit : il était blasé. C'était toujours la même chose. Toujours et encore. Rien ne changeait avec le temps. Sauf sa propre lassitude. Alors lorsque l'agent Romanoff le regarda comme s'il allait changer dans la seconde, il ne fit que lui jeter un coup d'œil avant de se désintéresser d'elle pour suivre la conversation.

Loki continuait de déverser son venin. Ce qui n'eut guère d'emprise sur lui. Cela faisait longtemps que les insultes et le mépris lui passaient au-dessus de la tête. Par contre ce qui suivit fut fort intéressant et il ne manqua pas de tout enregistrer avec soin. Quelque chose clochait dans les mots du dieu. Fury était même sur la défensive. Il allait devoir creuser, décortiquer les choses. Toujours avoir de l'avance. Il n'avait aucun ami et ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même. Et il était bien décidé à ne pas finir dans cette cage.

Sitôt l'interrogatoire clôt par une plaisanterie de Fury - et son propre commentaire mi-figue mi-raisin - s'engagea entre eux une sorte de conseil ayant pour but de deviner les plans du dieu félon. Bruce garda pour lui tout mot sarcastique. Les autres agissaient comme s'ils étaient des alliés. Or ils n'étaient que des inconnus les uns pour les autres et avaient chacun leur propre intérêt. Cela ne pourrait jamais marcher.

Mais on lui avait demandé de retrouver le Tesseract et plus largement de faire montre de son savoir scientifique. Soit. Il coopérerait. Le mirage de sa tranquillité lui serait alors peut-être rendu.

Ses lunettes continuaient de morfler.

Sans trop savoir comment, il se mit à dos l'autre dieu. Le frère qui continuait d'aimer le traître. Il n'avait pourtant fait que donner un diagnostic médical de l'état mental de Loki. Romanoff se chargea de rappeler les crimes de Loki à son frère. Le conseil tournait au règlement de comptes et il n'avait qu'une envie : retourner au laboratoire, finir la machine pour tracer le Tesseract et partir loin d'ici.

_-C'est un problème technique, dit-il pour ramener la conversation sur le prime sujet. Pourquoi l'iridium ? _

Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. C'était juste pour relancer son esprit sur la chose.

_-Un stabilisateur. _

Il tourna vivement la tête vers le nouveau venu et ses pensées lui échappèrent à nouveau. Antony Edward Stark. Iron Man. S'il ne savait que penser de l'homme - il connaissait assez les torchons médiatiques que pouvaient sortir les journalistes pour y croire et était bien trop occupé pour démêler le vrai du faux - se désintéressait du prétendu super-héros - tant qu'il ne le prenait pas pour une cible - il admirait le scientifique et son génie.

En un autre lieu, un autre moment, il aurait réprimé un sautillement de joie et non un frisson d'anticipation peureuse. Stark était bien suffisant pour retrouver le Tesseract. Il lui suffisait d'étudier ses travaux pour comprendre le fonctionnement des rayons gamma - si ce n'était déjà pas le cas. Comme il l'avait fait avec les travaux de Selvig pour comprendre l'astrophysique thermonucléaire.

Pourtant l'homme lui faisait bonne impression. En un souffle de temps, dès sa première parole, il avait accaparé toute l'attention de la salle. Rock-star sur sa scène de prédilection, il les subjuguait tous en un savant mélange de connaissances, d'insouciance et d'insolence. Un sourire lui échappa. Il voulait travailler avec cet homme. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore adressés les moindres mots que l'Autre Gars avait reflué devant la montée du scientifique qui échafaudait mille et un projets qu'il pourrait mettre en place avec le génie de Tony Stark.

Rapidement il reprit le contrôle de son enthousiasme. Ni le lieu, ni le moment. Stark n'était là que pour arrêter Loki, tout comme lui, et il représentait une menace pour sa sécurité à bord, sécurité qui ne tenait qu'à son utilité scientifique.

Une question de Steve Rogers lui permit de se relancer dans la discussion. Il devait démontrer qu'il pouvait encore être utile. Lui aussi connaissait le sujet et il y était bon.

_-Faudrait chauffer le cube à 120 millions de degrés Kelvin pour franchir la barrière de Coulomb._

Par un simple geste, Stark fit passer à son auditoire son contentement à voir enfin quelqu'un réagir à son exposé en lui renvoyant la thèse plutôt qu'en posant des questions que son génie devait trouver d'une simplicité enfantine.

_-Sauf s'il a pu stabiliser l'effet de tunnel quantique_.

Il s'adressait à lui seul désormais. Tous les autres avaient démontré leur ignorance en la matière, or le tunnel quantique n'était pas une notion accessible à des non-connaisseurs. Pris dans l'élan, Bruce répondit sans même se poser de question.

_-S'il a réussi, il peut déclencher une fusion dans n'importe quel réacteur_.

Stark était presque à côté de lui maintenant et il s'avança sans même s'en rendre compte, allant à la rencontre de cet homme qui venait à lui sans sentir la moindre peur. L'Autre Gars lui semblait aussi intrigué qu'il l'était.

_-Enfin quelqu'un à qui parler,_ dit Stark en tendant le bras vers lui. Nulle moquerie ne perçait sa voix à son encontre, elle visait plutôt les autres. Il se sentit flatté de la reconnaissance que lui vouait Tony Stark après seulement quelques paroles.

_-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ se demanda Captain America. Bruce se posait la même question. De sa méfiance initiale, il ne restait rien. Sa crainte avait également disparue. Cet homme-là était un allié, il le sentait sans trop savoir d'où venait cette certitude.

Certitude qui se confirma lorsque Stark tendit de lui-même la main vers lui, sans hésitation, sans crainte, sans dégoût. Ce fut plutôt lui qui hésita, incertain devant la confiance qui émanait de l'autre homme. Confiance en lui-même évidemment, cette confiance qui lui manquait, mais également confiance envers son interlocuteur. La poigne était douce et ferme. Elle ne se voulait pas dominante ou vite expédiée. C'était juste une poignée de mains telle qu'une poignée de mains devait l'être : une salutation entre deux égaux.

Certitude qui se concrétisa quand Stark le salua d'une façon mémorable :

_-Enchanté Dr Banner. Vos travaux sur les antiélectrons sont sans équivalent. Et j'adore votre façon de perdre le contrôle en devenant un énorme monstre vert enragé._

Si la flatterie - qu'il sentait réelle - lui tira un sourire, il se perdit dans la suite du propos au profit de la gêne. Il n'y avait nulle animosité ni avarice dans la voix de Stark. Son commentaire était sincère et terriblement enfantin. Stark innovait vraiment en tout point ; il n'avait encore jamais vu de réaction à son état comme celle-ci.

_-Merci_, dit-il avec hésitation, ne sachant guère si c'était là ce qu'il devait répondre à pareille salutation.

Revenu de la prison de Loki - qu'était-il allait faire entre temps pour mettre autant de temps ? - Fury brisa l'instant en rappelant qu'il n'était là que pour retrouver le Tesseract. Bruce manqua de lui faire remarquer que la cage en dessous d'eux parlait d'autre chose mais il se contint à temps. Ne jamais titiller son ennemi lorsqu'on était en position de faiblesse. Et être à des milles du sol dans l'héliporteur même de cet ennemi était une faiblesse.

La conversation leur échappa à nouveau à cause d'une référence malheureuse de Fury. Stark leva les yeux au ciel, certainement fatigué de cette perte de temps inutile alors que son esprit devait bouillonner de théories et d'expériences. Du moins Bruce le supposait devant l'état de son propre esprit.

_-On va jouer, Docteur ? _

Sautant sur l'occasion de quitter ce simulacre de conseil, Bruce ouvrit la marche vers le laboratoire.

_-Par ici. _

Leur collaboration n'allait peut-être pas durer longtemps mais elle serait certainement plus qu'intéressante. Il en avait presque hâte. Ou plutôt, il avait plus que hâte.


	5. OS 5 : Protection

Et un nouvel OS ! Ce fandom me prend toute mon inspiration alors que mes gros projets ne s'y trouvent pas. ^^ Encore et toujours avec Bruce. Tous les Avengers cette fois-ci, pas seulement Tony.

* * *

**Protection**

Il ouvrit difficilement un œil, avisa l'heure tardive et se tourna en grognant. Il serait temps qu'il émerge de son lit, tout moelleux et confortable soit-il. Porté par cette résolution, il se redressa en étouffant un bâillement.

Diantre ! Qu'il était fatigué. Mais ce n'était pas la lassitude habituelle, cette lassitude qui le prenait aux tripes et le rendait malade de la vie, celle-là même qu'avait créé une route semée d'embûches et de poursuites. Le Docteur Banner sourit ; non, il ne s'agissait que d'une banale fatigue consécutive à trop de nuits blanches passées dans un laboratoire, parfois seul, ou, comme le cas présent, en compagnie de l'infatigable Antony Edward Stark.

Après la bataille de New York, dont la ville se remettait encore lentement, Bruce avait essayé de partir en douce, filer avant que le S.H.I.E.L.D. ne se rappelle de son existence et de l'Autre Gars, mais Tony l'en avait empêché. L'ingénieur était aussi tenace que persuasif lorsqu'il désirait quelque chose et Bruce n'avait pu rater qu'il le _voulait_, pour son génie et peut-être aussi pour sa capacité à garder son calme même en son insolente présence.

Travailler avec Tony Stark ne le gênait pas. Outre l'espièglerie et l'égocentrisme, parfois irritant, de l'homme, la chose s'apparentait presque à des vacances. Après tout, il disposait d'un lit confortable, d'une suite à son nom, d'un matériel de dernières pointes et d'un autre génie avec lequel partager son savoir ; en prime, ce dernier possédait assez de folie pour ne pas craindre l'Autre Gars et agir normalement en sa présence.

Seul désavantage, cette fatigue qui l'assommait. Il n'avait su dire non à Tony lorsqu'il était venu dans son laboratoire - ou plutôt y avait déboulé - en agitant un Starkpad et en babillant quelque chose à propos d'une révolution dans la physique. L'homme s'était penché sur les données du sceptre de Loki qu'il avait piraté au S.H.I.E.L.D. et ses découvertes l'avaient mis en émoi. Son comparse n'avait pas tardé à le suivre, le temps seulement de se défaire de la crainte éprouvé envers le S.H.I.E.L.D. s'il prenait connaissance de leurs recherches sur des données _piratées_.

Avec un sourire amusé, Bruce se dit que Fury devait avoir l'habitude maintenant des manies de Tony Stark. Le directeur borgne ne manquait jamais une occasion de démontrer son agacement profond dès qu'il s'agissait de Stark.

Un gargouillement sonore le rappela à l'ordre. Il avait faim, d'autant plus que l'Autre Gars dévorait son énergie aussi vite que le cerveau de Tony élaborait des théories. Bruce se résolut à quitter son lit en un soupir résigné et attrapa au vol une veste qu'il passa par-dessus son pyjama-jogging. Il était bien trop fatigué pour penser à s'habiller. Et puis, à cette heure, alors que dix heures trente sonnaient, il ne pensait pas trouver quelqu'un dans la cuisine communautaire que les Avengers partageaient depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous installés dans la Stark Tower.

Etrangement, c'était celui que tout le monde disait égoïste qui s'était échiné à leur donner un endroit qu'ils pourraient appeler tout à la fois foyer, pour les individus, et QG, pour les héros. Tony ne s'était pas contenté de fournir des locaux aux Avengers mais il avait créé, personnellement, des suites pensées et prévues pour chacun d'entre eux. Parfois, lorsqu'il se réveillait d'un mauvais rêve, hagard et tremblant, Bruce n'en revenait toujours pas de se retrouver dans une pièce chaleureuse qui apaisait son esprit, lui permettant de se rendormir.

Le sourire revint et ne quitta plus ses lèvres tandis qu'il descendait à la cuisine communautaire. Il savait de source sûre qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. Les autres oubliaient parfois sa présence tant il se faisait discret et silencieux. C'est ainsi qu'il avait surpris Clint et Natasha, un soir, collés l'un à l'autre sur le canapé, à se murmurer leurs peurs et leurs craintes, leurs remords et les fantômes qui les hantaient, eux qui avaient vécu trop de guerres. Tout comme il s'était retrouvé, bien malgré lui qui s'était endormi devant un livre sur le fauteuil du salon, à écouter Steve parler à de vieilles photos jaunies par le temps, s'étendre sur cette nouvelle vie à une certaine Peggy, ricaner de ses propres maladresses en s'adressant à un certain Bucky.

D'autres moments les voyaient se confier à lui et, même s'il ne comprenait pas leurs raisons, il les écoutait d'une oreille amicale, bien que pas tout le temps intéressée. Tony ne lui avait pas encore totalement pardonné de s'être endormi lors de ses confidences. Il s'était fait un malin plaisir à vanter ses talents de psy à leurs compagnons d'armes alors que Thor était présent. Le dieu avait demandé ce qu'était un psy et Tony avait poussé la vengeance à le lui expliquer. Depuis lors, à chaque fois que Loki faisait des siennes, Bruce devait faire face aux yeux larmoyants de son frère.

Il ressassait l'ineptie d'une telle situation lorsque des éclats de voix stoppèrent ses mouvements. Il reconnaissait Tony mais l'homme avait un ton brusque, froid et coupant. Un ton qu'il n'aurait jamais pris envers l'un des Avengers, à moins qu'il n'ait été profondément blessé. C'est d'un pas nettement moins confiant que Bruce se rapprocha du salon.

-Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenue ici, disait Tony, tranchant comme le fil d'un rasoir, le dos raide, un café refroidissant dans sa main. La personne à laquelle il parlait semblait l'avoir dérangé en pleine pause café. En face de lui se tenaient un homme que Bruce n'aurait jamais voulu revoir. Il sentit l'Autre Gars remonter, cherchant à sortir, réagissant d'abord à sa peur puis à la vue de leur pire ennemi : le général Ross.

-Je me suis invité. Veuillez me remettre la créature, Stark. Mes hommes ont déjà pris possession de votre Tour.

-Cela m'étonnerait fortement, renifla Tony en levant les yeux au plafond, y cherchant quelque chose. Bruce comprit qu'il s'inquiétait du silence de J.A.R.V.I.S. . Si Ross avait réussi à désactiver l'I.A., ils étaient réellement en danger.

-Votre système de sécurité a été compromis. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir un génie, Stark. Cela nous a pris du temps mais nous y sommes parvenus.

-Si vous avez abîmé J.A.R.V.I.S. , gronda Tony en s'avançant dangereusement vers le militaire, nul endroit sur cette terre, nulle protection étatique, rien ni personne ne vous protégera de ma colère.

-Remettez-nous la créature, Stark, et votre I.A. sera libérée de notre piratage, répondit Ross, guère impressionné par la menace. D'autres militaires envahirent soudain le salon et se postèrent près de leur chef et aux portes, forçant l'ingénieur à se reculer. Même s'il n'était pas en joue, la menace des armes était claire.

D'un point de vue extérieur, Tony semblait avoir perdu la manche et être à la merci du militaire. Mais Bruce le connaissait assez maintenant pour savoir que tel n'était pas le cas. Tony Stark était un expert des retournements de situation et, même dans les pires moments, il agissait tel un chat, retombant toujours sur ses pattes.

-Vous allez le regretter, promit le maître des lieux. Effraction, menaces, piratage. J'ai assez de matière pour vous envoyer aux Enfers, et direct au Tartare.

Il captait toute l'attention sur sa personne, et notamment son visage, et Bruce s'en rendit compte. Tout comme il le vit pianoter sur son Starkphone d'une main cachée dans son dos.

-Nous verrons, Stark. Vous n'êtes pas en position de me menacer.

Ross se tourna vers ses hommes.

-L'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Le gadget indique les pièces derrière, répondit le soldat en pointant de la tête la porte que tenait Tony et derrière laquelle Bruce était bel et bien caché. Un frisson de terreur le secoua et l'Autre Gars en profita pour attaquer ses défenses. Hoquetant, Bruce se recula, concentrant toutes ses forces à le maintenir tranquille. Il ne devait pas se transformer ici. S'il le faisait, il mettait Tony en danger et détruirait tout ce qui signifiait désormais pour lui sa vie : ce foyer qu'on lui avait offert et ses compagnons d'arme.

A sa grande surprise, il réussit à calmer le Hulk et retrouver un esprit assez clair pour réfléchir posément au problème. Tony retenait Ross et ses hommes mais ils bloquaient la sortie et J.A.R.V.I.S. n'était pas opérationnel pour le guider par une autre voie. Il ne lui restait qu'à la trouver lui-même. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait s'extraire en panique.

Sans attendre plus longtemps - Tony ne pourrait retenir Ross indéfiniment - Bruce fit demi-tour et allait s'en repartir lorsqu'une nouvelle voix, forte et claire, ne l'arrête dans son élan.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui vous mène ici, _général_ Ross ?

Captain America venait d'arriver dans le salon. Le cœur battant follement, Bruce retourna près de la porte. Ross n'était plus aussi sûr de lui que quelques secondes auparavant. S'il pouvait espérer avoir du soutien en s'en prenant à un milliardaire playboy souvent décrié par la presse et les tabloïds, ce n'était pas la même chose avec une figure aussi connue et symbolique que le héros national des Etats-Unis.

-Je ne fais que mon travail, Capitaine. Stark cache une créature dangereuse et instable et le devoir m'incombe de l'enfermer avant qu'elle ne déclenche une catastrophe.

-_Hulk_ fait partie des Avengers, contra Steve en croisant les bras et en insistant bien sur le nom que s'était donné l'alter ego de Bruce Banner. Et il est un compagnon d'armes sûr et efficace. Votre présence ici n'est pas nécessaire.

Le visage de Ross rougit sous l'effet d'une colère qu'il avait du mal à contenir. Face à lui, Tony et Steve, pour une fois en accord, ne faisaient pas mine de se décaler. Tony en rajouta même une couche.

-Votre présence est même irritante, que dis-je !, horripilante.

Ross serra les poings et ses hommes s'agitèrent. Bruce ne manqua rien du coup d'œil agacé que Steve lança à Tony et il retint un éclat de rire. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise ; à quel moment était-il passé de la terreur à l'amusement ?

-Oh ! Tiens…ya du monde. J'savais pas qu'on recevait.

Tous se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Clint se tenait nonchalamment adossé à la chambranle de la porte libérée par le soldat de garde qui s'était reculé devant le sourire fatal de Natasha. Les deux assassins réussissaient l'exploit à paraître plus dangereux que les soldats en étant désarmés et détendus.

Ross commençait à perdre son sang-froid tandis que sa superbe partait en fumée. Soudain un coup de tonnerre retentit, faisant sursauter tous les militaires ; le ciel était dégagé lorsqu'ils avaient pénétré dans la Tour.

-Monsieur, fit la voix de J.A.R.V.I.S., déclenchant un magnifique sourire de victoire chez son créateur, Sir Thor vient d'atterrir sur le toit. Dois-je le prévenir de la situation ? Et sachez que le protocole "Foutre les ennemis dehors" a été mis en route.

-Préviens notre bon ami, Jarv', rit Tony, je pense qu'il nous en voudra de ne pas l'inviter à notre petite fête.

-Quand commence-t-on ? s'enquit Natasha en craquant ses doigts. Des frissons d'épouvante secouèrent les soldats qui regardèrent leur chef en avalant difficilement leur salive. Ross les foudroya du regard mais il se savait coincé.

-Dites à Banner qu'il ne perd rien pour attendre, gronda le général en faisant sèchement demi-tour. Il dut pourtant s'arrêter avant de percuter un torse à la musculature développée. Les yeux bleus de Thor le fixèrent avec la froideur du monde natal de son versatile frère.

-Qui êtes-vous donc pour oser menacer le Docteur au sein même de sa demeure ?! tonna le dieu, les phalanges blanchies sur le manche de Mjöllnir. Ross pâlit en avisant le marteau divin et réprima un mouvement de recul.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Point Break, notre invité allait nous quitter.

En reniflant, Thor se décala pour libérer le passage, ses yeux promettant un aller direct chez Hel. Sous un tel regard, Ross et ses hommes rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules et partir sans un mot de plus. Sitôt qu'ils furent partis, Tony se tourna vivement vers les deux assassins.

-Dites bien à Fury que je le veux en taule. S'il le faut, je mets tous mes avocats sur le coup et sachez qu'ils sont aussi nombreux qu'efficaces !

-Je n'en doute pas, ricana Clint alors que Natasha envoyait un SMS à Fury. Une fois cette tâche terminée, la russe se dirigea vers la porte arrière du salon et l'ouvrit sur un Bruce hébété.

-C'est fini, dit-elle simplement avant de repartir en direction de la cuisine, Clint l'y suivant après une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Je vais m'assurer personnellement que le S.H.I.E.L.D. règle le problème de Ross, lui promit Steve. Tony grogna et le super soldat le foudroya du regard.

-Ok ! Ok ! s'écria l'ingénieur en se détournant, les bras croisés et la mine boudeuse. J'm'en mêle pas. Mais si ce type est pas en taule, je l'y poursuis moi-même ! Il s'en est pris à Jarv' et Brucey, cela ne doit pas rester impuni.

-Cela ne le restera pas.

-Je vous soutiendrai dans cette action, dit Thor en s'avançant. Gêné, Bruce se frotta l'arrière du crâne et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Qui a faim ? demanda-t-il. Je pourrai faire des crêpes pour midi.

Les yeux de Thor et Steve s'allumèrent de gourmandise, Clint sauta de sa chaise pour lui prendre du lait et de la farine, Natasha le guidant dans ses recherches, et Tony les rejoignit dans la pièce, daignant s'asseoir et attendre avec eux.

Bruce sourit alors qu'il se mettait aux fourneaux. S'il n'arrivait pas encore à les remercier de vice-voix, l'émoi le prenant à la gorge, il pouvait faire passer le message par quelques crêpes. Ils étaient une équipe, une famille même, les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires.


	6. OS 6 : Médecine

On ne me changera jamais. Plusieurs mois sans rien et paf ! deux OS dans la même semaine, à moins d'un jour d'écart. Inspiration quand tu me tiens, j'écris à ne plus en pouvoir.

Je remercie toutes les personnes me laissant une petite (ou grande) review, c'est toujours encourageant !

Bonne lecture. :3

* * *

**Médecine**

La première fois qu'il eut l'occasion de faire montre de ses capacités médicales, il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

* * *

L'île de Manhattan flambait sous ses bâtiments qui s'écroulaient alors que chutaient du ciel les baleines aliens qui servaient de monture aux Chitauris. Au sein de la Stark Tower, le Docteur Banner avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de son corps depuis seulement quelques secondes - un corps fatigué, sale et pratiquement nu - lorsqu'il avait vu l'Iron Man s'écrouler à quelques pas de lui.

Son esprit, trop engourdi, n'avait pas réagi de suite. Puis le réacteur ARC de l'armure avait clignoté faiblement avant de s'éteindre. Là, il avait pris peur et s'était précipité vers l'ingénieur, manquant de s'étaler dans la couverture qu'on lui avait passé autour des épaules après la capture de Loki et sa détransformation. Il ne savait pas si c'était son mouvement ou sa presque chute qui avait alerté les autres mais il n'avait eu le temps de jurer sur sa maladresse qu'ils étaient tous autour de l'Iron Man déchu.

Steve et Thor abordaient un visage apeuré, comme s'ils craignaient d'apprendre que Tony Stark était mort. Au travers des brumes qui s'étaient abattus sur son esprit, Bruce crut discerner quelque chose à propos d'un vortex et d'un missile mené dans l'espace. Que diable s'était-il passé pendant qu'il était le Hulk ? Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il haïssait ces moments où il ne se souvenait de rien et perdait le contrôle de son corps.

Son instinct et ses habitudes prirent le dessus sur ces sentiments diverses qui l'agitaient. Tony avait besoin d'un docteur, immédiatement, et il devait être ce docteur. Le temps qu'un homme du S.H.I.E.L.D. arrive, il serait peut-être trop tard.

Thor lui avait facilité le travail en ôtant le casque de l'Iron Man avec sa délicatesse coutumière. Il put vérifier avec soulagement que Tony respirait encore. Mais il devait le sortir de l'armure pour établir un pronostic plus détaillé.

Ses doigts tremblants glissèrent sans force sur les plaques rouges et dorées de l'armure. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment l'ouvrir. Au mieux de sa force, il ne lui aurait certainement fallu que quelques secondes de réflexion pour deviner le mode d'ouverture. Pour l'heure actuelle, sa vision était trop floue pour qu'il distingue les différents morceaux.

Soupirant, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Thor, qui attendait une parole rassurante de sa part sur l'état de leur compagnon d'arme avec un visage de chien battu, se demandant s'il était pertinent de faire appel à sa force pour sortir Tony de son armure. Il craignait que l'action ne cause plus de dommages à des blessures ouvertes. Tony n'était peut-être pas intact sous l'armature de titane.

Puis l'illumination vint.

-J.A.R.V.I.S. vous m'entendez ?

-Affirmatif, Docteur Banner. Dois-je vous ouvrir l'armure de Monsieur ?

-C'est ce que j'allais vous demandez.

-Ouverture enclenchée.

Sous leurs yeux ébahis - ils n'en revenaient toujours pas de l'intelligence de l'I.A. de Tony Stark - les pièces de l'Iron Man se détachèrent d'elles-mêmes, libérant l'ingénieur inconscient. Ce fut avec soulagement que Bruce ne vit aucune blessure sérieuse, seulement quelques coupures ici et là, parfois des estafilades un plus conséquentes, mais rien qui ne remettait en cause le pronostic vital de son patient.

Il demanda faiblement du matériel pour désinfecter et bander les quelques plaies et Natasha partit à leur recherche dans l'immensité de la Stark Tower. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle trouverait facilement ce dont il avait besoin, s'il se fiait aux racontars de Tony qui s'était insurgé auprès de lui de la duplicité de l'espionne, cette dernière n'ayant pas hésité à infiltrer sa Tour sous le nom de Natalie.

Il ne restait qu'à vérifier le réacteur ARC. La main de Bruce s'arrêta avant de toucher l'objet scintillant qui maintenait l'ingénieur en vie. Il n'osait y poser les doigts. Il se doutait que Tony y tenait plus que tout et qu'il ne se laisserait pas approcher autant s'il était conscient.

Alors il se retira.

-J.A.R.V.I.S, comment sont les constantes de Tony ? interrogea-t-il alors que ses yeux tombaient sur le torse de l'ingénieur recouvert d'un bleu aux couleurs alarmantes de jaune et de brun.

-Monsieur n'est pas en danger. La fatigue et le choc l'ont juste rattrapés. Il devrait se réveiller dans approximativement quinze secondes.

Bruce aurait souri de la précision de l'I.A. s'il n'avait pas été accaparé par autre chose.

-D'où vient ce coup ?

Il reconnaissait une marque laissée par le Hulk lorsqu'il en voyait une. Bon Dieu ! Avait-il attaqué Tony lors des combats, le prenant pour un ennemi ? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si tel était le cas. L'ingénieur avait été le premier à lui tendre la main sans crainte ni reproche.

-Le Hulk a rattrapé Stark alors qu'il tombait du vortex, lui apprit Steve en mettant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Le geste le surprit. Depuis quand Captain America s'inquiétait-il pour lui ?

-Sire Stark n'aurait pas survécu sans l'heureuse initiative de votre Autre Vous, Docteur Banner ! s'écria chaleureusement Thor en tapotant - aussi doucement qu'il lui était possible - son autre épaule. Moi-même aurais-je étais trop lent à le secourir.

-Et ce serait vous insulter que de vous faire un cours de physique, Docteur, renchérit Natasha en revenant avec le matériel qu'il lui avait demandé. Sitôt qu'elle le lui ai donné, et sans attendre une réponse qu'elle savait ne pas venir, l'espionne les contourna pour aller s'adosser près de Clint Barton qui patientait sans mot dire dans un coin de la pièce. Bruce lui jeta un coup d'œil. L'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. allait avoir besoin d'être suivi par un psychologue. Il doutait de le voir surpasser seul l'épreuve que Loki lui avait fait subir.

-J'aimerais éviter de recevoir c'truc dans l'œil, l'ami.

Il sursauta et baissa les yeux vers Tony qui, bel et bien réveillé, louchait sur le coton imbibé de désinfectant qui penchait dangereusement vers son visage. Bruce rougit et retira l'objet. Il s'était laissé déconcentrer.

-Vous vous êtes réveillé, murmura-t-il, soulagé, en commençant à appliquer le coton sur la coupure du visage, ignorant ses propres vertiges.

-Aie ! J'vais bien. Et si on passait au tutoiement ? Ca me vieillit tous ces vous. Aieuh ! Je te croyais plus délicat, Brucey !

-Et je croyais qu'il fallait attendre l'assentiment de la personne avant d'effectivement la tutoyer, Tony.

-Personne ne me dit non. Aie ! Mais tu le fais exprès.

Bruce rit doucement mais le "chochotte" ne quitta jamais ses lèvres. Des points noirs voilèrent sa vision et il tomba avant même de se dire que l'inconscience le happait.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était dans un lit.

* * *

La première fois qu'il fit montre de ses capacités médicales, il eut Tony Stark comme patient. Ce faisant, il devint le médecin officiel des Avengers.

* * *

Par la suite, il eut des fois où le Hulk lui avait pris trop d'énergie pour laisser le Docteur Banner prendre le relai et des fois où il possédait l'entièrement de ses forces. A chaque fois, les Avengers le réclamaient lui et il était parfois difficile de les plier à se faire soigner par une tierce personne lorsqu'il était indisponible.

Il ne leur avait jamais avoué mais c'était l'une des raisons qui le faisaient rester au sein des Avengers. Si l'insistance de Tony l'avait poussé à résider à la Stark Tower, si leurs génies respectifs ne pouvaient que travailler ensemble, il n'en restait pas moins que rien jusqu'alors ne lui avait donné envie de faire partie des Avengers. Mais ses compagnons d'arme lui avaient fait comprendre qu'ils ne désiraient pas que la force surhumaine du Hulk dans leur équipe mais également le savoir médical de Bruce Banner.

Pour la première fois depuis son accident, il se sentait véritablement utile. Il n'avait plus à courir, à fuir pour échapper à Ross, soignant le peu qu'il pouvait avec le peu qu'il avait. Désormais, il possédait le matériel adéquat et des patients avec un certain penchant pour les coups et les blessures. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où il avait traité l'un ou l'autre de ses compagnons d'arme.

Clint et Natasha étaient ceux qui se blessaient le plus souvent. Bruce avait essayé de les sermonner avant d'abandonner tant ses sermons tombaient dans des oreilles de sourds. Les deux assassins vivaient à la dure, pour eux c'était tuer ou être tué.

Lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient, aucun des deux ne retenait ses coups car leurs ennemis ne les retiendraient pas, eux, et ils se devaient d'être prêts. Combien de fois Bruce avait-il traité un bras cassé par une poigne russe ou une épaule disloquée par un impact d'arc ? Il avait arrêté de compter. Lorsque les deux agents venaient à lui, sans mot dire, ils les soignaient sans demander d'explication. Parfois ils s'expliquaient quand même, souvent ils se taisaient.

Paradoxalement, ils se blessaient moins en mission. Lorsqu'il avait réalisé cela, Bruce avait secoué la tête et leur avait annoncé que l'un finirait par tuer l'autre. Les deux espions avaient souri et s'étaient regardés presque tendrement. Bruce n'avait pas cherché à comprendre et les avaient laissé entre eux.

Steve et Thor présentaient des cas un peu spéciaux. L'un comme l'autre possédaient une force et une capacité de régénération phénoménales qui laissaient souvent le Docteur pantois. Il n'en restait pas moins ses patients et il refusait de les traiter différemment. Il savait à quel point cela pouvait faire mal.

Alors lorsque Steve revenait avec un os cassé, ou même une simple coupure, il le faisait asseoir et agissait comme il l'aurait fait pour un autre. Tout ce qui changeait était le temps de repos qu'il ordonnait. Quant à Thor, il avait craint que sa nature d'ase ne l'empêche de le soigner. Toutefois le corps du dieu n'était guère différent d'un humain et il s'en sortait plutôt bien quand il s'agissait de blessures. Toutefois il avait décidé que si Thor tombait malade, il le renverrait à Asgard. Il ne voulait pas risquer une mini-tempête locale en cas d'un rhume divin.

Le plus pénible de ses patients restait Tony Stark. L'homme n'avait pas de super entraînement, d'ascendance divine ou de super pouvoirs. Il était lui-même avec ses forces et ses faiblesses, et son corps en train de vieillir, supportant de moins en moins ses excès, tant l'alcool que son quotidien de héros. Plus que le soigner lorsqu'il se blessait, Bruce s'était donné la mission de redresser l'hygiène de vie de l'ingénieur.

Alors il veillait à ce qu'il dorme et mange décemment et lui tenait compagnie lorsque l'homme voulait boire plus qu'il ne le devrait. Mais Bruce ne se voulait pas envahissant car il savait que Tony se braquerait bien vite. Il comprenait le désir de créer, d'apprendre, de savoir que ressentait l'ingénieur et qui, bien souvent, le tenait réveillé. Dans ces cas-là, il restait à ses côtés et acceptait quelques nuits blanches. Et lorsqu'il décrétait que cela suffisait et qu'il fallait dormir, lui-même n'en pouvant plus, Tony abdiquait de bonne grâce. Avant de vite revenir à la charge.

La plus belle marque de confiance que lui avait offert l'ingénieur avait été de le laisser toucher et manipuler son réacteur ARC. Bruce n'avait pas compris lorsque Tony lui avait tendu, lors d'une consultation après un combat, son cœur brillant, arguant qu'il fallait que son médecin personnel puisse enlever et remettre le réacteur. Il avait paniqué et hurlé sur l'ingénieur - N'était-ce pas dangereux de rester sans le réacteur ? Si. Alors pourquoi diable l'enlever ?! - avant que ce dernier n'arrive à le calmer, remettant la chose dans sa poitrine pour ce faire. Par la suite, les deux hommes avaient passé plusieurs heures ensemble pour l'éduquer sur le réacteur ARC.

Lorsque Tony avait cherché à se faire ôter le réacteur et ces bouts de shrapnel qui le maintenaient sur le fil du rasoir, il avait demandé conseil à Bruce. Mais le Docteur n'était pas un chirurgien, à peine un médecin, et il avait refusé de tenter la chose lui-même. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de seconder Tony dans sa recherche d'un professionnel apte à l'opérer.

Ses compagnons d'arme le prenaient toutefois pour plus que ce qu'il n'était. Il avait à peine une formation médicale, apprise sur le tas, sans aucun diplôme car aucune université n'acceptait d'avoir en cours le Hulk. Et il était encore moins formé au métier de psychologue. Alors lorsque Tony s'était insurgé quand il s'était endormi lors de ses confidences, il n'avait pu se défendre qu'en rappelant qu'il n'était pas ce genre de médecin.

Le lendemain, il cherchait des cours de psychologie sur internet. Bien lui en avait pris car Tony s'était vengé d'une façon détestable en lui mettant Thor, et ses problèmes fraternels, sur les bras. Les Avengers étaient tous abîmés par des épreuves qu'ils avaient eu peine à surmonter. Ce qui le faisait rire amer était que c'était vers lui, le moins stable psychologiquement, qu'ils venaient.

Il avait maudit le S.H.I.E.L.D. lorsque Natasha était venue le chercher à Calcutta. Il s'était moqué de l'Initiative Avengers lorsqu'il en avait eu connaissance. Au final, il avait beaucoup gagné. L'homme avait retrouvé une vie, le Hulk avait trouvé une relative place et le médecin s'était épanoui.

* * *

La première fois qu'il eut l'occasion de faire montre de ses capacités médicales, il pensait encore à s'en repartir au plus vite vers des lieux oubliés de tous. Puis il décida de rester et il eut de nombreuses autres fois.


	7. OS 7 : Doute

Bonjour, bonjour.

Voici un nouvel OS sur le thème "Doute". Dédicace spéciale à Elayan qui a inspiré ma muse lors d'une conversation par MP grâce à sa phrase "quelques compétences qu'il utilise pour aider dans les trous paumés dans lequels il va systématiquement se fourrer " :3 Je remercie également Rose-Eliade et Nodoka997 pour leurs reviews constantes. En espérant que cet OS vous fasse passer un bon moment.

Bonne lecture^^.

* * *

**Doute**

Le vieux tacot se stoppa en un sinistre grincement. L'un de ses nombreux passagers descendit de sa carcasse enfoncée et tendit au chauffeur un billet jauni par l'utilisation. Sans mot dire, les deux hommes se séparèrent ; le chauffeur ralluma le contact et sa vieille bagnole cabossée repartit en cahotant, laissant sur le côté de la route un homme pressé par l'anonymat et la fuite.

En ce coin reculé de l'Inde, loin de la civilisation technologique, il espérait trouver autant l'un que l'autre. Avec un soupir, l'exilé se détourna du chemin de cailloux et de boue et se dirigea vers les quelques toits qui émergeaient d'entre les arbres. Son pas était lent, sa tête rentrée dans les cols montés de sa veste, et ses épaules basses se soulevaient parfois sous quelques soupirs résignés.

Bruce Banner avait fui. Encore. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait laissé derrière lui une vie qu'il regrettait. L'Initiative Avengers lui avait offert plus qu'il n'aurait jamais cru posséder à nouveau ; un foyer, des amis, la Science. Et pourtant, il avait dû fuir, partir loin de cette vie de rêve. C'était cela, oui. Un simple rêve. La réalité était toute autre, et elle était dure, un coup rude qu'il ressentait encore, un choc violent qui l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne puisse se protéger.

Il avait cru que tout allait bien, que tout _irait _bien, qu'il pourrait rester, se poser dans cet endroit que Tony Stark lui avait offert, au sein même de sa Tour, sans rien demander en retour - il ne considérerait jamais les heures passées dans un laboratoire avec l'ingénieur comme tel.

Mais l'Autre Gars avait tout fait voler en éclat. Pendant un temps, il avait oublié sa véritable nature, ce monstre qui vivait en lui, qu'il _était. _Pendant un temps, il avait cru aux dires de Tony, que le Hulk lui avait sauvé la vie, qu'il n'était peut-être pas si mauvais que cela, qu'il pouvait l'utiliser pour faire le bien.

Quel fou il avait été !

L'Autre Gars n'était que colère et destruction. Il ne sauvait rien, il ne créait rien ; il détruisait et il tuait. Sa force était trop brute pour être utile à une grande cause. Pas comme Captain America dont les idéaux guidaient sa force surhumaine.

Les images dansaient encore dans sa tête. Il revoyait l'enregistrement défiler, qu'il ferme les yeux ou qu'il les garde ouverts, sans interruption, sans pause, sans une seule seconde de paix. La paix était tout ce qu'il avait espéré obtenir mais il semblait ne pas en avoir droit.

Rien n'avait prévenu la catastrophe en devenir. Il ne s'était agi que d'une mission contre un super-vilain qui avait nécessité d'appeler les Avengers. Certes, il s'agissait du tristement célèbre Docteur Fatalis. Il avait lâché une véritable armée de Fatalibots sur New-York et les Quatre Fantastiques s'étaient révélés trop peu nombreux pour les circonscrire assez rapidement pour limiter les dégâts et les pertes humaines. Les Avengers étaient donc intervenus.

Mais sans Thor, retourné à Asgard pour une affaire interne, pour couvrir le ciel de sa foudre, la tâche s'était révélée ardue. Les Fatalibots étaient légions, si nombreux qu'ils s'étalaient en une chape noire dans le ciel, et pour un robot abattu par l'un des super-héros, dix l'avaient contourné.

Ni Reed Richards ni Tony ne savaient ce que pouvait bien chercher Fatalis dans une attaque d'une telle violence. Bruce ne le savait toujours pas. Il était parti avant que le voile ne soit levé sur cette question.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les Fatalibots avaient énervé le Hulk. Plus énervé que jamais. Habituellement, un combat le rendait joyeux, comme un enfant qui s'amuserait à la guerre avec des jouets grandeur nature. Pas lors de cet affrontement. Les bruits, les coups, les grincements, la multitude ; le tout l'avait rendu fou.

Bruce se souvenait d'une brume rouge sang, d'une colère monstrueuse qui obscurcissait ses sens, rien de bien défini, mais un sentiment puissant et prégnant, qui le rendait malade lorsqu'il remontait par réminiscence, encore présent aux confins de son esprit, là où le Hulk se retirait quand il laissait son alter égo revenir.

Mais il n'avait pas besoin de se souvenir pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait vu le film des combats que le S.H.I.E.L.D prenait soin d'enregistrer à leur demande - en vérité, surtout à celle de Steve- pour retravailler la stratégie ou en établir une nouvelle lorsque l'ennemi prenait le dessus.

Quand il s'était réveillé, il avait été surpris de se retrouver loin de la ville et seul par dessus-le marché. Il s'était douté que quelque chose avait mal tourné, d'autant plus devant les mines sombres des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. qui étaient venus le chercher. Il avait demandé ce qu'il se passait ; on lui avait sobrement répondu qu'Iron Man avait été mis à bas et que Tony Stark était en soin intensif.

Immédiatement, la peur et l'inquiétude avaient pris place dans le creux de son ventre, assez fortes pour combattre l'épuisement qui envahissait ses muscles et ses os. Il s'était rué vers l'hôpital où le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait transporté Tony pour y trouver les autres Avengers dans la salle d'attente. Leurs visages défaits lui avaient fait craindre le pire ; le regard désolé de Steve lui avait fait comprendre.

Tendu, la voix brisée, il avait demandé à voir le film. Steve avait refusé, Clint l'en avait déconseillé, même Natasha avait secoué la tête, le priant presque du regard de ne pas le faire. Il n'en avait eu cure ; le film lui avait révélé toute l'horrible vérité.

C'était_ lui_ qui avait abattu Tony.

Bruce ferma les yeux douloureusement. Le poing vert qui s'abattait sur l'armure rouge et or, l'envoyant valdinguer dans un immeuble, le hantait. Pourquoi le Hulk avait-il attaqué Iron Man ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Le Géant de Jade fracassait des Fatalibots et, l'instant d'après, il faisait subir le même sort à son coéquipier.

Il ne savait même pas comment allait Tony. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de rester pour le découvrir. Dès qu'il avait su ce qu'il avait fait, il s'était enfui ; loin des Avengers desquels il ne voulait pas la pitié, loin du S.H.I.E.L.D. qui avait certainement construit une nouvelle cage pour lui - sans la crainte de se voir utilisé par l'agence, il se serait laissé capturer, loin de ce Tony inconscient, les os brisés et la vie ne tenant qu'à un fil.

Quel fou il avait été ! se répétait Bruce Banner en rentrant dans la masure délabrée qui servait d'auberge - ou du moins de ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus - dans le petit village où il s'arrêterait pour quelques jours. Il avait fini de rêver ; la réalité l'avait rattrapé. Et dans cette réalité, il ne pouvait que fuir pour ne pas mettre en danger les personnes qui l'entouraient.

* * *

Il avait changé de village deux fois, s'était perdu dans un labyrinthe d'arbres et de broussailles et avait finalement échoué dans un troisième village. Petit et éloigné des flux de transite, il convenait tout à fait à l'exilé qu'il était redevenu. Déjà un mois était passé depuis sa fuite, la barbe qui lui mangeait le visage en témoignait, et il n'avait pas vu l'ombre du S.H.I.E.L.D. . Il aimait espérer que l'agence ne l'avait pas faire suivre mais il doutait que telle soit la véritable raison de sa tranquillité. Avant que Natasha ne vienne à lui à Calcutta, il pensait avoir échappé au S.H.I.E.L.D. .

Les populations de cette partie du monde étaient hospitalières et agréables. L'on ne lui demandait pas d'où il venait, ce qui l'avait mené en ces coins reculés, et on échangeait volontiers vivres et abri contre quelques services médicaux. Cette vie-ci ne lui était pas déplaisante. C'était ce qu'il se répétait pour ne pas sombrer dans la dépression, pour oublier que la Tour et la présence des Avengers lui manquaient atrocement.

Il sirotait un thé fait-maison au goût âcre et fort lorsqu'un gamin trottina jusqu'à lui en lui tendant trois billets neufs. Bruce se figea. Il lui semblait revivre la scène avec la gamine à Calcutta qui l'avait menée dans les rets de la Veuve Noire.

-Que puis-je pour toi, petit ?

Il lui semblait peu probable que le S.H.I.E.L.D. use deux fois de la même méthode pour l'attirer. Peu probable mais pas impossible. Car il suivrait ce gamin, malgré le risque de piège, rien que pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait vraiment pas quelqu'un qui avait besoin de ses services.

-Ma m'man a la fièvre. Forte fièvre.

Cela y ressemblait _beaucoup_. Mais il irait quand même.

-Mène-moi à elle, dit-il en se relevant. Le gamin lui tendit les billets mais Bruce secoua la tête en la rabattant vers lui : Garde-les.

Le gamin hocha la tête et courut aussitôt, s'arrêtant parfois pour s'assurer que le Docteur le suive bien. Ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus du village et Bruce se prit la tête entre deux doigts. C'était bel et bien un piège. Mais trop grossier pour être signé du S.H.I.E.L.D. ou même de Ross. Il ne voyait qu'une personne capable d'organiser tout cela, de façon si transparente, dans l'optique avouée de le faire venir en sachant vers qui il allait.

Bruce s'arrêta et se gratta la tête, indécis quant à ce qu'il allait faire. Allait-il y aller ? Faisait-il demi-tour maintenant avant de le regretter ? Il avait envie de voir cette personne, il en avait même _besoin_, mais il craignait tout autant cette rencontre qu'il la désirait.

-Vous venez ? lui cria le gamin revenu sur ses pas en s'apercevant que le Docteur ne le suivait plus. Bruce lui sourit avec indulgence.

-Je connais l'entourloupe. File, petit, et garde l'argent.

Le gamin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et disparut entre deux fourrés sous le regard légèrement amusé de l'adulte.

-Ahhh…Démasqué ?

Un souffle résigné glissa d'entre ses lèvres et il se tourna vers l'autre homme. Costume impeccable, coupe stylisée, sourire aux lèvres ; Tony Stark ne ressemblait pas à un homme qui s'était remis d'un choc avec le Hulk. Il paraissait égal à lui-même.

-Tu vas…bien. N'est-ce pas ?

-Parfaitement bien. Je dirais même divinement bien, mais je n'ai pas de parenté avec un certain dieu blond de notre connaissance donc je ne peux pas le dire.

Bruce ne put s'en empêcher, il pouffa, déclenchant une recrudescence dans la courbe du sourire de l'ingénieur.

-En vérité, ya quelque chose qui ne va pas. Mon Science Bros s'est fait la malle. Evidemment il a laissé son Starkphone, que je lui avais gracieusement offert, donc je ne peux pas le localiser. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? Cheveux bouclés, brun, pas très grand, lunettes, sauf s'il les a cassées ou égarées, médecin…et peut-être a-t-il une barbe.

-Peut-être en effet.

Il ne pouvait retenir le sourire qui réclamait d'incurver ses lèvres et de faire pétiller ses yeux. Tony n'avait pas son pareil pour amuser la galerie, c'était un talent qu'il possédait à un niveau presque aussi élevé que celui d'agacer son entourage.

-Alors l'aurais-tu vu ? redemanda Tony en se privant pas de sourire. Bruce soupira et ôta ses lunettes pour essuyer avec son tee-shirt une tâche imaginaire. Que répondre à Tony ? S'il répondait oui, il sous-entendrait qu'il rentrait, ce qu'il ne se sentait pas de faire. Mais l'ingénieur n'accepterait jamais un non alors qu'il se tenait devant lui.

-Comment tu sais qu'il est dans les parages, ce Science Bros, s'il n'a pas pris son Starkphone ? questionna-t-il plutôt. Sa virevolte ne faisait que retarder les choses mais il saurait au moins comment Tony l'avait retrouvé.

-Plutôt facile en fait. J'a deviné où il comptait aller et j'ai trouvé un chauffeur plutôt bavard. Ah aussi ! J.A.R.V.I.S. a déniché l'avion qu'il avait pris pour quitter le sol américain. Me voilà !

-Et s'il ne veut pas rentrer ?

Le sourire de l'ingénieur s'estompa et il fixa son ami avec sérieux.

-Je m'assure qu'il va bien et je repars. Pas sans lui avoir refourgué, sans possibilité de négociation, son Starkphone pour prendre des nouvelles.

Tony fit une pause, sourit et lui dédia un clin d'œil.

-Bien sûr, tout ceci dans l'hypothèse peu probable qu'il ne veuille pas rentrer. Je suis très persuasif !

Bruce croisa les bras et riva sur l'autre homme un regard hésitant entre l'amusement et le doute.

-Quels sont tes arguments pour le faire rentrer ?

Le sourire de Tony se fit triomphant, comme s'il était sûr à 100% de sa plaidoirie. Le Docteur, lui, en doutait fort. Il se savait dangereux et le dernier affrontement l'avait prouvé. Tony s'en était sorti cette fois-ci. Mais il ne risquerait pas d'autres fois.

\- Une : il doit s'ennuyer à mort. Pas d'ordinateur, pas de réseau, ou très peu, pas de Science pour faire court.

-Il doit avoir d'autres occupations qui lui prennent son temps.

Tony haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Lui s'ennuyait bien vite sans un Starkphone, un Starkpad ou tout autre instrument technologique à portée de main.

-Deux : il a quitté un lieu fantastique qui commence à prendre la poussière…euh, non, en fait, ya des femmes de ménage qui passent….Mais il a laissé un foyer derrière lui.

-Si tel est le cas, c'est qu'il était obligé. Même s'il désire rentrer, il ne le peut pas.

Tony ne se découragea pas et enchaîna directement sur l'argument suivant.

-Trois : il fait partie d'une équipe qui a besoin de lui. Donc reviens, Brucey, tout le monde s'inquiète !

Ce fut au tour de Bruce d'hausser un sourcil dubitatif. Tony lui fit les yeux gros et porta la main à son oreille pour y activer une oreillette que le Docteur n'avait même pas remarqué. S'il s'était agi d'une autre personne que Tony, il aurait été mal. Mais s'il s'était vraiment agi d'un autre que Tony, il aurait fait attention et remarqué l'oreillette.

-Il veut pas me croire que vous vous inquiétez, les gars. Alors faites un peu de bruit.

L'ingénieur retira l'outil et le lui tendit. Bruce prit délicatement l'oreillette et la porta avec hésitation à son oreille.

(-Le Quinjet est prêt au décollage, Bruce. Evitons de brûler du carburant alors abrégez.

…

-Tu me dois une revanche à Mario Kart, doc'. J't'ai juste laissé gagner la dernière fois parce que tu m'as dis que tu jouais pour la première fois. Te débine pas !

…

-Tu es un élément indispensable aux Avengers, Bruce.

…

-Ami Banner ! J'ai été très inquiet de ne point vous voir en revenant d'Asgard. Qu'Odin soit béni, vous êtes sain et sauf. Nous pouvons tous rentrer en notre demeure.

…)

Bruce ôta l'oreillette en clignant des yeux, refusant de se laisser aller aux larmes. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les Avengers viennent le chercher, ensemble, sincèrement. Et pourtant, ils avaient déjà fait preuve de leur attachement en lui évitant de retomber entre les griffes de Ross.

Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il s'en était pris à Iron Man.

-L'Autre Gars t'a blessé.

Il maudit sa voix faible et presque implorante. Quémandant un pardon qu'il ne méritait pas.

-J'vais bien maintenant, lui répondit Tony en ouvrant grands les bras et tournoyant sur lui-même pour prouver ses dires. C'est surtout l'armure qui a morflé. Et je sais pourquoi le Hulk s'en ait pris à moi. Tous ces Fatalibots qui tournoyaient autour de lui comme des insectes agaçants, c'est compréhensible qu'il s'énerve. Alors si un gros moustique rouge se pose juste à côté de lui, normal qu'il ait un mouvement d'humeur. J'aurai dû le prévenir.

Bruce fronça les sourcils et secoua vivement la tête.

-Je t'interdis d'en prendre la responsabilité !

-Je suis Tony Stark. On ne m'interdit rien. Et j'ai raison. Là, immédiatement, il dit quoi l'Autre Gars ?

Surpris de la question, Bruce ravala sa protestation et tâta du côté du Hulk. Un mélange de joie et de remords le submergea et il écarquilla les yeux. Le Hulk était désolé de s'en être pris à Iron Man.

Lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur Tony, l'ingénieur portait toutes les marques de la victoire sur le visage. Bruce se passa une main dans sa chevelure indisciplinée. Il avait envie de rentrer. Vraiment. Totalement. Mais il craignait qu'un jour, il fasse véritablement mal à l'un des Avengers.

-On est solide, lui dit Tony, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Le Hulk ne nous brisera pas. Allez, viens, Nat' va s'impatienter et j'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec une russe furieuse sur les bras. Bien que, _dans_ mes bras, je dis pas non.

-Ton micro était éteint ? s'amusa Bruce devant le commentaire plutôt dangereux lorsqu'on connaissait le tempérament de la russe en question. Tony haussa les épaules.

-J'sais pas. Faut aller au Quinjet pour vérifier. On y va ?

-Allons-y, acquiesça Bruce en emboîtant le pas à Tony. Il allait réessayer. Ce qu'il avait trouvé était trop précieux pour être abandonné. Il pouvait douter, se détourner, partir mais il ne pouvait pas oublier. Et même s'il parfois il fuyait, par peur de détruire ce rêve, il y aurait quelqu'un pour venir le chercher. Il le comprenait désormais.

-Mais Tony, des billets _neufs _? Déjà que tu as copié Natasha, ces billets neufs portaient ton logo.

L'ingénieur grommela en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Bruce rit doucement.

-Et la prochaine fois que tu fais montre d'un peu trop d'arrogance, je saurai te rappeler l'histoire du _moustique rouge_.

-Mais Brucey ! Quoique…j'avoue que je peux être aussi agaçant et persistant que ces petites bestioles. Ce sont des qualités que j'aime cultiver chez moi.

C'est en riant que les deux hommes arrivèrent au Quinjet. Si Bruce avait craint la réaction des Avengers, ils surent dissiper ses craintes. Thor le broya dans une de ces étreintes d'ours dont il avait le secret, Clint lui enserra les épaules d'un bras en souriant d'une oreille à une autre, Natasha serra brièvement son avant-bras en le dépassant pour aller se venger du commentaire de Tony et Steve lui souhaita un bon retour.

Le sas se referma sur eux et le Quinjet décolla quelques instants plus tard. Tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur son siège habituel, Steve lui apprit que Fatalis avait déclenché son attaque sur New York dans le seul but de faire diversion tandis qu'il dévalisait un musée d'une pièce rare et dont l'utilité qu'il pouvait en avoir restait à découvrir. Telle était leur prochaine mission et ils auraient certainement besoin de son aide.

Bruce sourit en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Ils rentraient chez eux.

* * *

A venir prochainement - dans un temps plus ou moins long - deux OS à peu près sûrs sur les thèmes "Fantôme(s) du passé" avec Betty Ross et "Suicide" se référant à l'aveu de Bruce dans _The Avengers_. J'ai aussi deux autres idées inspirées par la BA de _The Avengers Age of Ultron_ mais il me faut attendre de voir le film pour travailler dessus, ce sera donc en avril-mai.^^


	8. OS 8 : Pensées de suicide

Waouh...mon plus long OS de ce recueil ! Je suis facilement arrivée à plus de 4000 mots.^^

Voici l'OS sur le thème "suicide"...ouais ce n'est pas très drôle, surtout au début. Il y a des mentions d'envie suicidaire et de mort, soyez prévenus. Pas de Tony cette fois-ci mais du Natasha et un peu de Clint à la fin. Natasha me paraissait la plus à même d'apparaître dans cet OS. Je précise, sait-on jamais, qu'il ne s'agit que d'amitié. Enfin ayez en tête l'OS 7 : Doute, car celui-ci le mentionne directement et se situe quelques semaines tout au plus après.

Sachez que je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews et vos favoris et vos follows parce que je ne pensais vraiment pas que ce recueil prendrait autant d'ampleur !

Bonne lecture. :3

* * *

**Pensées de suicide**

La première sensation qui lui revint fut le toucher et avec ce sens vint la douleur. Il la connaissait bien désormais cette lancinante souffrance qui se propageait dans l'ensemble de son corps meurtri et pourtant vierge de toute marque, de ce corps par deux fois étiré, recomposé, réadapté, que ce soit les os, les muscles ou mêmes les veines, tout ce qui composait son être organique. Souvent s'était-il retrouvé à espérer que ses cellules croient tellement qu'il en vienne à exploser.

Cette pensée le déprima encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ses autres sens lui revenaient au fur et à mesure qu'il sortait de l'inconscience. Pourtant il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, pas encore, préférant retarder le moment où il poserait les yeux sur le carnage qui l'entourait. Même s'il faisait maintenant parti d'un groupe de super-héros, il n'appréciait toujours pas le spectacle de la destruction que l'Autre Gars causait lorsqu'il lui cédait la place.

En un soupir las, Bruce finit par ouvrir les yeux et se redresser avec peine. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il était seul. Habituellement, les autres, Tony en tête, venaient rapidement à lui s'ils étaient en état de le faire car, une fois redevenu lui-même, il n'était qu'un physicien particulièrement brillant mais sans grande force physique, surtout après une transformation.

Cette fois-ci pourtant, il était seul. Seul dans un cratère deux fois plus large que le Hulk, seul entouré d'immeubles fracassés à moitié jetés à bas, seul dans cet air de désolation qui le prenait à la gorge et lui tordait les tripes.

_Allez, Bruce ! Ils doivent avoir des choses plus urgentes à faire._ Il préférait penser cela qu'à une autre alternative, nettement moins réjouissante. La dernière fois qu'il s'était réveillé sans voir l'armure brillante d'Iron Man ou ses autres compagnons d'armes, Tony était en soin intensif par sa faute.

La peur fut là en un instant, brûlante, terrible, se logeant facilement au creux de son ventre, dans cet antre qu'elle avait creusé il y avait déjà si longtemps, tellement longtemps. Il se souvenait de la peur depuis sa plus tendre enfance. D'un enfant qui suppliait son propre père de ne plus le taper. D'un adulte qui fuyait le monde pour ne pas le détruire sous sa colère. Il avait toujours eu peur. Bien avant d'avoir été en colère.

Il la jugula difficilement, appelant à lui la raison, son garde-fou, pour la faire refluer là où elle attendait son heure pour le submerger, car la raison finissait toujours par l'achever au lieu de l'aider lorsqu'il devait faire à l'horreur de ses actes - soient-ils commis par l'Autre Gars. Tant qu'il n'avait pas de preuve tangible, il arrivait à se maintenir à flots. Mais quand il les trouvait, ces preuves qui l'incriminaient, il ne pouvait que plonger plus profondément.

Bruce fit quelques pas hésitants avant de se figer lorsqu'un courant d'air s'insinuant vicieusement dans ses guenilles lui fit resserrer les lambeaux de pantalons qui s'accrochaient encore à sa taille. Il se rappelait nettement que Tony l'avait aidé à créer un pantalon extensible pour lui éviter une telle déconvenue. Il pensait toujours à l'enfiler avant d'aller en mission avec les Avengers ; il était en quelque sorte devenu son uniforme.

Le physicien baissa les yeux sur le reste de pantalon, le visage froncé par la réflexion. Il ne se souvenait pas d'une attaque subite les ayant pris au dépourvu, ce qui pourrait expliquer l'absence de son pantalon-uniforme. Il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres gercées, tentant de les humidifier ; elle était revenue en force, cette peur latente qui le paralysait sur place. La seule autre raison pouvant expliquer l'absence du pantalon extensible était que le Hulk l'avait submergé par surprise.

Fermant les yeux, Bruce essaya de se souvenir, se plongeant de toute ses forces dans sa mémoire disparate. Il se heurta à un véritable mur de colère qui lui coupa le souffle et le fit chanceler. Dans la partie de son esprit où le Hulk se retirait lorsqu'il reprenait le contrôle, un hurlement bestial, empli de douleur et de rage, lui parvint à lui en faire siffler les tympans. L'Autre Gars s'agita, comme s'il voulait ressortir, mais Bruce le maintint rapidement, travaillant sa respiration pour descendre son rythme cardiaque à un niveau moins dangereux.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea-t-il tout haut, sa voix se brisant sur le silence pesant, pleine de doute et de traces de sanglots. Le Hulk était tellement en colère, sa rage si grande et sa douleur immense. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, il avait riposté dans toute sa gargantuesque démesure. Bruce était terrifié désormais, la raison cédait le pas à la peur qui prenait peu à peu le contrôle de ses pensées, susurrant son fiel à son esprit pétrifié sur une seule idée : avait-il blessé, ou pire, tué quelqu'un ?

\- Ici… ry… me… cevez ?... Ré... p... ez….

Le crissement d'un micro écrasé le ramena au présent. Il lui semblait reconnaître la voix de Fury. Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait le léger bruit et manqua de défaillir une nouvelle fois. Il y avait des décombres, entassées comme elles étaient tombées, et il y avait ce bras qui en émergeait, ce bras dont le délicat poignet était orné des armes électriques de la Veuve Noire.

L'instinct de médecin le fit bouger alors qu'il lui semblait s'enfoncer dans le sol, là où il ne s'enlisait que dans le marasme de sa culpabilité. _Plus tard_, se répétait-il comme un mantra. Il devait vérifier si elle vivait, il devait savoir et, plus tard, il sombrerait.

Soulever les décombres fut laborieux mais il parvint à dégager le visage de Natasha après quelques minutes de travail. La vision qui l'accueillit lui fit regretter d'avoir agi ainsi. Il se relevant précipitamment, la main sur la bouche et des larmes aux yeux. Natasha était méconnaissable et ne respirait plus. L'immeuble qui s'était écrasé sur elle lui avait volé son souffle.

Sous un nouveau spasme, Bruce fit un pas en avant et un craquement sec lui fit baisser les yeux. Brisé en plusieurs morceaux sous ses pieds se trouvait l'arc de Clint. Il ne tarda pas à retrouver l'archer accolé près d'un mur qui le cachait jusqu'à présent à son regard, la poitrine défoncée par un coup de poing dont l'impact avait craquelé la pierre.

-Non... , gémit le physicien en reculant inconsciemment. Ce devait être un cauchemar. Il n'aurait jamais fait cela ! Il buta sur quelque chose de froid et de métallique et s'affaissa sans grâce sur le sol. Crachotant la poussière qu'il avait avalé, il tourna la tête vers l'objet incriminé.

Le bouclier de Captain America semblait le narguer, toujours aussi brillant, toujours aussi porteur d'espoir. Mais d'espoir, il n'y en avait plus. Steve gisait à ses côtés, le bras tendu vers lui, dans un ultime effort pour se relever comme il le faisait toujours. Mais pas cette fois-ci ; le monstre qui s'était déchaîné sur eux l'avait achevé avant qu'il n'en ait l'occasion.

-Non… Non… Non !

Bruce se prit la tête dans les mains. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Et le Hulk qui hurlait toujours dans sa prison mental dont les barreaux s'effilochaient de seconde en seconde !

-Assez ! hurla Bruce en levant la tête au ciel, en une vaine tentative de faire taire la bête qui s'agitait dans sa tête. Sa voix se brisa sur la dernière syllabe. Là, accroché dérisoirement à une barre métallique sortie de ses gongs, Iron Man pendait comme un pantin désarticulé, des filets de sang, dont l'écarlate traçait des sillons foncés sur le rouge métallique de l'armure, s'écoulant toujours.

Bruce n'eut pas le courage de rester regarder une seconde de plus. Il fit lâchement demi-tour et s'enfuit à toute allure. La peur, le dégoût, la culpabilité ; tout lui hurlait dans les oreilles, tournoyait autour de lui, lui rappelant qu'il était un monstre qui s'était cru un homme.

Un rayon argenté l'aveugla et il se stoppa en grimaçant. Le marteau de Thor se dressait fièrement devant lui. Mais l'Ase n'était nulle part en vue. Cette vue le percuta comme si Thor lui avait véritablement lancé Mjöllnir dans le ventre.

-Qu'as-tu fait ?

Bruce sursauta et manqua tomber à terre. Cette voix, il la connaissait. Cette voix, il la craignait. Voilà longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

-Qu'as-tu fait ? répéta-t-elle. N'étaient-ils pas tes amis ?

-Ils l'étaient, répondit-il d'une voix rauque, refusant de se faire face à son interlocuteur qui continuait de son ton uniforme.

-Ne t'avaient-ils pas accepté ?

-Ils l'avaient fait.

Cela avait été dur et long mais Natasha avait arrêté de se crisper lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce, Steve avait déposé son bouclier dans sa chambre en aménageant dans la Tour, Clint l'avait invité à des parties de jeux vidéos où il était si facile de s'énerver, Thor avait fini par lui ficher ses grandes tapes dans les omoplates comme il le faisait à tous les autres. Et que dire de Tony qui n'avait jamais tremblé devant lui, l'acceptant avec son problème de colère dès leur première rencontre.

-Et tu les as tués.

Bruce tressaillit. C'était dit si crûment. Mais c'était aussi la vérité.

-Dis-le, ordonna la voix. Tu es coupable.

-Je les ai tués, sanglota Bruce en s'effondrant au sol, incapable de se maintenir sur ses jambes ou d'arrêter le flot de larmes qui dévalait sur ses joues. Il avait mal, si mal, d'une douleur qui dépassait de loin celle qu'il ressentait après toute transformation. C'était son cœur qui saignait.

Son interlocuteur renifla, méprisant, et il l'entendit le contourner pour se positionner devant lui. Comme il ne levait pas la tête pour le regarder, il l'y obligea en empoignant ses cheveux et en tirant son visage vers lui.

Bruce frissonna en croisant le regard alcoolisé de son père.

-Je te l'ai toujours dit : tu es un monstre. Un sale petit monstre encombrant, incapable et inutile. Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Tu as tué tes amis, les seuls à t'avoir accepté, tout comme tu es responsable de la mort de ta mère.

-Non… s'il-te-plaît… , supplia Bruce mais il ne savait pas pour quoi il suppliait. Il voulait juste que ça s'arrête, que son père le laisse, qu'il disparaisse et parte loin de lui. Au contraire, le visage rougeaud de son père s'approcha de lui jusqu'à lui murmurer dans l'oreille.

-Ais au moins le courage d'empêcher qu'une telle tragédie recommence.

Il se redressa, lui sourit froidement et lui mit d'office un revolver noir dans la main.

-Cela ne marche pas, dit Bruce en serrant compulsivement l'arme. J'ai déjà essayé. Le Hulk l'a recrachée.

-C'est parce que tu voulais vivre.

Et il ne fut d'un coup plus là, laissant Bruce seul avec l'arme aussi noire que l'était son âme. Elle ne pouvait qu'être noire après autant de sang versé au nom de sa colère.

Lentement, mais sans hésitation, Bruce leva l'arme vers sa tête et pointa le canon sur sa tempe. La dernière fois, il avait tiré dans sa bouche et l'Autre avait recraché la balle. Mais il ne pourrait recracher une balle tirée dans le cerveau.

Il déglutit et appuya sur la détente.

* * *

Bruce se réveilla en sursaut, le corps recouvert de sueur et le souffle emballé. Le Hulk s'agita dans son esprit, grondant contre le danger, et seul un vieux réflexe le maintint enfermé. Le physicien se passa une main tremblante sur le visage et chercha du regard les immeubles fracassés, Mjöllnir, son père… le revolver. Mais sa main était vide et il était dans son lit si moelleux et confortable de ses appartements à la Tour.

Tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Un horrible et affreux cauchemar comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Il devait avoir inconsciemment macéré l'incident avec Tony, qu'il avait failli tuer, et ses vieilles peurs de faire du mal à ses coéquipiers étaient remontées. La vérité était qu'elles n'étaient jamais parties, il les avait juste profondément enfouies aux tréfonds de son esprit.

Bruce poussa un long soupir et frotta ses yeux qui le picotaient de fatigue. Mais il ne se sentait pas de retourner dans les draps pour vainement essayer de dormir. La chambre lui apparaissait soudain si froide, les draps si peu accueillants, les murs si resserrés autour de lui.

Le Hulk s'agita une nouvelle fois et il le renvoya avec agacement. Ses propres pensées lui suffisaient, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin des troubles de son alter ego.

-Docteur, fit la voix artificielle de J.A.R.V.I.S., souhaitez-vous quelque chose ?

L'I.A. avait fait attention de ne pas parler trop fort pour le surprendre et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Tout autant que pour sa sollicitude qu'il avait appris sincère.

-Si tu pouvais me faire un chocolat, s'il-te-plaît, répondit-il en quittant le lit. Je le prendrais dans le salon. Ne prends pas la peine de déplacer DUM-E ou YOU.

-Entendu, docteur. Votre chocolat sera prêt dans cinq minutes.

-Le temps de me rendre à la cuisine, dit Bruce qui avait quitté son lit et enfilé une robe de chambre entre temps. Il chemina silencieusement jusqu'à la cuisine commune où l'attendait le chocolat promis par J.A.R.V.I.S. .

-Merci, chuchota-il en faisant demi-tour. Seul le silence lui répondit mais c'était un léger silence d'acquiescement. Alors qu'il se retournait dans sa chambre, une lumière venant du salon le stoppa. Son réveil affichait 2:30 lorsqu'il avait quitté sa chambre. A cette heure-ci, tout le monde devait être couché, sauf peut-être Tony mais lui ne serait pas dans le salon mais plutôt dans son laboratoire à travailler sur une idée subitement venue. Peut-être était-ce Clint car l'archer avait parfois du mal à dormir - New York était encore trop proche - et Bruce le trouvait souvent devant un film vers minuit et une heure du matin.

Alors le physicien bifurqua et poussa doucement la porte du salon pour y rejoindre son occupant. Ce ne fut pas Clint qu'il trouva.

-Bonsoir, Bruce, lui sourit Natasha, recroquevillée sur le canapé dans une couverture de laine avec une tasse qu'il identifia comme du thé. Il se figea tandis que toute l'horreur de son cauchemar lui revenait à la figure. Le visage de Natasha prit une teinte cireuse, ses grands yeux verts fixes et immobiles le dévisageaient sans le voir et les horribles plaies qui entachaient sa beauté saignaient encore, l'os à nu tranchant le rouge carmin.

Il chancela en arrière, d'un coup pris de vertiges, et il sentit vaguement sa tasse lui échapper des mains. Natasha s'était redressée du canapé et le contemplait avec une mine inquiète, presque choquée de le voir choir ainsi.

-Bru… ! … ce! ... Bru… uce! ... Bruce !

Il revint à lui alors qu'elle le secouait légèrement en l'appelant. Hagard, il la dévisagea sans vraiment la voir et se demanda ce qu'il faisait sur le canapé.

-Tu tombais dans les vapes. Je t'ai assis, lui répondit Natasha et il comprit avoir parlé à voix haute. Un lancinant mal de tête battait dans ses tempes et il y porta les mains en gémissant.

-Tout va bien ? questionna Natasha et il y avait une réelle inquiétude dans la voix de la Veuve Noire qui paraissait véritablement secouée par le malaise de son coéquipier.

-Mauvaise nuit.

Sans s'atermoyer sur son sort, il voulut se redresser et partir dans sa chambre, ou plutôt y fuir pour ne pas avoir à subir un interrogatoire. Mais Natasha le repoussa gentiment sur le canapé.

-C'est une réponse à la Clint, lui dit-elle en souriant doucement. Sibylline et pourtant si grande de signification. Pourquoi est-ce une mauvaise nuit, Bruce ?

Il la regarda sans répondre, ne sachant que répondre. Tout lui avouer ? Son cauchemar, les horribles visions qu'il avait imaginé, et même la façon dont il se sentait depuis tout petit, à chaque fois qu'il repensait aux mots de son père. _Tu es un monstre_. Ce n'était pas avec l'arrivée du Hulk qu'étaient venus ses problèmes psychologiques. Ils étaient bien plus anciens.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, tu sais, continua Natasha alors qu'il se murait dans son silence. Mais tu peux me parler et j'écouterai sans juger.

Il la regarda à nouveau et laissa transparaître son désespoir dans ce simple regard. Natasha resserra sa poigne sur son avant-bras et il soupira en massant ses tempes douloureuses.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, finit-il par dire, pensant à moitié qu'elle partirait avec cette entrée en matière enfantine. Mais il s'agissait de Natasha Romanov et elle connaissait l'ampleur que pouvaient prendre les cauchemars. Elle en faisait un nombre incalculable de nuits. Tout come Clint. Et Tony. Peut-être Steve. Que dire de Thor ? Son frère lui avait donné matière à souffrir dans les heures noires de la nuit.

-Je me réveillai seul après une transformation, continua Bruce sans qu'elle ne lui dise. Au début, j'attendais juste que l'un d'entre vous arrive et puis personne ne venait alors je me suis levé et j'ai regardé autour de moi. Tout était dévasté et vous n'étiez toujours pas là. La dernière fois que vous n'étiez pas là, To… Je…

-Tony était à l'hôpital, finit Natasha à sa place. Bruce acquiesça faiblement et, fermant les yeux, il reprit :

-Je vous ai tous vus, Natasha, tous étendus, morts, brisés, ensanglantés par MA faute !

Il avait crié sur ses derniers mots, d'une voix emplie de sanglots, et elle avait sursauté, plus par surprise que par peur. Il n'était pas habituel de voir Bruce Banner craquer ainsi mais elle aurait dû deviner, elle aurait dû savoir qu'un homme ne pouvait être aussi fort tout le temps, qu'il finissait par ployer.

-Tu étais sous les gravats, continua Bruce et elle aurait voulu lui dire de se taire, d'arrêter, qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre la suite. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de l'arrêter. Pas si elle était son amie. Alors elle se tue et serra les dents pour encaisser.

-Je t'ai sortie des gravats mais c'était trop tard. Tu ne respirais plus et ton visage… ton visage n'était plus qu'une vision d'horreur. Elle me hantera longtemps.

-C'est ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure, comprit-elle et il hocha la tête. Natasha se laissa glisser contre son épaule sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, juste dans un inconscient mouvement de réconfort.

-Comment ça s'est terminé ?

Il la dévisagea avec des yeux hantés qui lui retournèrent l'estomac puis il ouvrit la bouche et elle resta estomaquée par son courage. Il allait vraiment lui raconter ses plus profondes terreurs après les avoir juste vécues.

-Après toi, il a eu Clint puis Steve puis Tony. J'ai fui, j'ai couru et je suis tombé sur le marteau de Thor. J'ai su que je vous avez tous tué et que le monde était privé des Avengers. Puis… mon père est apparu.

Natasha fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que venez faire le géniteur de son coéquipier dans son cauchemar. Pourtant Bruce tremblait plus fortement dans son bras à sa seule mention. Alors elle se rappela des rapports du S.H.I.E.L.D. qui relataient froidement la mort de la mère de Bruce sous les coups de son mari et de l'emprisonnement de ce dernier. Elle se rappela que Bruce n'était qu'un enfant au moment des faits ; elle frissonna.

-Il a dit que j'étais un monstre. Il l'a toujours dit et il avait bien raison ! A chaque fois que le Hulk sort, il y a le risque que quelqu'un meure et il n'est que la matérialisation de_ ma_ colère et de_ ma _rancœur. Il est moi, quoi que j'en dise, quoi que je m'aveugle. Peut-être que mon père a raison…

Il y avait tant de désespoir dans cette dernière phrase que Natasha se redressa, soudainement effrayée.

-Qu'a-t-il dit ? le pressa-t-elle en empoignant fortement son épaule. Il la dévisagea quelques instants sans mot dire puis parla d'une voix si basse qu'elle dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre :

-Que je devrai avoir le courage d'empêcher une nouvelle tragédie. Il me l'a dit en me donnant un revolver.

Un instant elle resta interloquée puis les terribles mots dits sur l'Héliporteur lui revinrent violemment en tête. _Qu'à me tuer en cas de besoin. Impossible. Je le sais, j'ai essayé !... Je touchais le fond. je voulais en finir. Je me suis tiré une balle dans la bouche. L'Autre l'a recrachée_.* Sans mot dire, elle se resserra contre Bruce, essayant de lui transmettre par sa chaleur tout le réconfort dont elle était capable. Elle aussi ne se retrouvait pas éveillée à cette heure de la nuit par volonté.

Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux et collés, jusqu'à ce que l'horloge digitale de la télé affiche 3 : 00. Natasha suivait le défilement des minutes depuis un bout de temps et, lorsque le 2:59 passa à 3:00, elle sentit qu'elle tenait là un _moment_.

-Des fois, je n'arrive pas à dormir, comme ce soir, dit-elle en regardant en face d'elle, fixant un point invisible. Bruce ne tourna pas la tête vers elle et resta silencieux alors que les mots s'écoulaient de sa bouche.

-Je me rappelle de toutes ces vies que j'ai pris. Au début, c'est facile : il ne s'agit que d'hommes véreux et corrompus. Puis ça devient plus difficile ; ce sont des visages d'enfants qui apparaissent, des visages d'innocents, de femmes implorantes, et tous me demandent pourquoi je les ai tués, pourquoi car ils n'ont rien fait de mal, pourquoi car ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir. Je n'ai rien à leur dire à part qu'il s'agit d'un incident, d'une erreur, ou le pire, d'un dommage collatéral. J'ai tellement de sang sur les mains que parfois je me demande comment j'arrive encore à réussir à fermer les yeux rien qu'une seconde. Et il y a Loki qui arrive avec son grand sourire et ses paroles fielleuses remplies de vérité.

Elle se tut et ses mains se crispèrent compulsivement. Bruce ne dit toujours rien mais il la serra un peu plus contre lui. Natasha sourit en sentant ses muscles se détendre dans la chaleur. La présence humaine avait toujours fonctionné. Elle allait voir Clint habituellement dans des heures pareilles mais, depuis New York, elle n'osait plus. Clint avait tellement souffert du contrôle de Loki. Elle préférait attendre qu'il se reconstruise ; après ils parleraient et se soulageraient mutuellement de leurs tourments.

-Je n'ai pas hésité, avoua soudain Bruce et Natasha ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il parlait. Puis elle se rappela où il s'était arrêté et un long frisson la parcourut.

-J'ai tiré.

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux maintenant. Un étrange mélange de honte et de détermination brillait dans les siens.

-Dans le crâne, pour être sûr qu'Il ne la recrache pas.

Il attendait visiblement quelque chose d'elle. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour le soulager. Alors elle préféra le langage des actes. Elle se tortilla pour atteindre le coussin à sa droite sans sortir de l'étreinte de son coéquipier et dévoila un petit revolver noir qui rappela à Bruce celui de son rêve. Il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait dans les deux cas d'un modèle du S.H.I.E.L.D. . Natasha le lui tendit. Il fixa l'arme puis remonta vers le regard de la femme, ne comprenant pas, ou plutôt ne voulant pas comprendre.

-Veux-tu mourir, Bruce ? lui demanda-t-elle en poussant l'arme contre son torse. Il n'y avait pas de colère dans sa voix, juste une interrogation. Pas un ordre, juste un choix. Le physicien referma la main sur la crosse de l'arme. Il était parfois si tenté d'abréger sa vie, d'arrêter de souffrir, de lutter, de se battre contre lui-même et contre les autres.

Il releva les yeux et croisa le vert étincelant de larmes de Natasha. Elle ne pleurait pas, la Veuve Noire ne se laissait pas aller aussi loin, mais ses yeux étaient indubitablement humides. Tout d'un coup, Bruce pensa à ce qu'endureraient les autres s'il se tuait, à ce que ressentiraient Tony, Steve, Clint et Thor, et cette brave Natasha qui trouvait il ne savait où le courage de lui donner le choix, de ne lui imposer ni de vivre ni de mourir.

Il se rappela qu'il n'était plus tout seul.

-Je veux vivre, croassa-t-il, se rendant seulement compte que lui pleurait sans fard. Natasha récupéra son arme et la fourra vivement dans le coussin, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne change d'avis, avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour un câlin qui s'éternisa. Elle semblait être bien plus touchée par cette soirée où ils s'étaient mis à nu qu'elle ne voulait le montrer.

-Ohhh... , fit une voix traînante, c'est une soirée câlin collectif ? Je peux venir ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Clint se laissa choir entre Natasha et Bruce, les forçant à se séparer. Pas pour très longtemps cependant car l'archer passa ses bras autour des épaules de ses deux compagnons et les ramena vers lui.

-_Star Wars_ ou _The Lord of the Rings_ ? demanda-t-il en trifouillant sur la télécommande qu'il avait dans la main droite. Vu qu'aucun de nous ne peut dormir ce soir, autant en profiter pour revoir nos classiques. Alors _space opera_ ou _fantasy _?

Natasha poussa un long soupir mais se détendit contre l'épaule de l'archer en y posant sa tête. Bruce se cala plus confortablement le dos dans le dossier du canapé et consentit à répondre :

-Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas regardé l'adaptation de l'œuvre de Tolkien.

-Va pour _The Lord_ alors !

Clint mit le DVD en marche et se rencogna dans le canapé en attirant à nouveau contre lui ses deux coéquipiers qui s'étaient décalés. Pendant que le docteur ne regardait pas, il riva un regard interrogateur sur Natasha.

_Pourquoi tu donnais un flingue au doc' ? Pourquoi il pleurait en disant vouloir vivre ? C'était quoi cette histoire de suicide ? Et toi, Tasha, comment tu vas ? Ce bâtard de Loki t'as amochée aussi… Tasha, pourquoi tu me parles pas ?_

Elle lui répondit par son regard qui voulait dire _plus tard_ et cela lui suffit. Il cligna des yeux d'acquiescement et se concentra sur le film qui démarrait. Ils étaient tous abîmés mais peut-être pourraient-ils se soigner mutuellement.

* * *

Je plaide coupable, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une référence à mon vénéré Maître Tolkien. xD


	9. OS 9 : Incongrue Amitié

Je suis prolifique en ce moment. ^^ D'ici peu viendra un long OS (12.5k) centré sur Tony et qui actuellement en bêta-lecture. Et je vais me lancer dans la rédaction d'une fic de 9 chapitres avec toujours Bruce et Tony en personnages principaux (et les autres à côté) ; voici le titre pour vous faire mariner : _Un sort de pacotille !_. J'ai aussi une idée pour une fic sur l'enfance de Clint jusqu'à _Avengers_, mais c'est beaucoup moins sûr. Et évidemment les deux derniers OS (ou seulement un) de ce recueil. Derniers, oui. Les OS relatifs à_ Age of Ultron_ seront postés dans un recueil_ Acceptation II_.

Cet OS est une commande de ma meilleure amie qui m'a demandée de compléter ce recueil avec une amitié Bruce-J.A.R.V.I.S.. D'où le fait que je lui dédis tout particulièrement cet OS qui n'aurait pas vu le jour sans son idée.

* * *

**Incongrue Amitié**

Ses yeux papillonnèrent faiblement, humides et récalcitrants à s'ouvrir, et son souffle se bloqua en un grattement désagréable lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour respirer. Lorsque son nez bouché ne lui permit pas de finir son inspiration, il paniqua pendant quelques secondes, la présence de l'Autre Gars à la lisière de son esprit, avant de se calmer en se rappelant son présent état.

Il avait juste l'un de ces gros et pénibles rhumes qui vous encombraient les bronches et le nez et vous faisaient sentir plus faible qu'un nouveau-né.

Bruce se mit difficilement sur le côté pour pouvoir respirer plus facilement que sur le dos et posa un regard encore endormi sur le réveil. Il indiquait 13 : 45. Il bondit soudainement et se retrouva assis à se tenir la tête dans les mains. Un affreux mal de tête tambourinait sous ses tempes et il sentit le Hulk refluer au fond de son esprit pour y échapper. Un ricanement le secoua ; la seule fois où il se sentait presque seul dans sa tête, c'était lorsqu'elle lui faisait souffrir le martyr.

\- J.A.R.V.I.S., croassa le Docteur. Où sont les autres ?

Il lui était étonnant que Tony ne soit pas venu le réveiller pour une quelconque expérience requérant son expertise.

_« Ils sont partis pour une mission de routine selon les dires du Directeur Fury, Docteur Banner. »_

\- Sans le Hulk ? s'étonna Bruce avant de se dire qu'il devait s'agir d'une mission délicate ou incluant des civils et qui donc ne nécessitait pas la force brute du Hulk. Mais J.A.R.V.I.S. le détrompa.

_ « Monsieur est venu vous chercher mais vous dormiez trop profondément. Les Avengers ont préféré vous laisser vous reposer en espérant vous trouver mieux à leur retour. »_

Une étrange chaleur remonta le long de son corps à la pensée que l'équipe s'inquiétait pour lui et avait préféré le laisser tranquille plutôt que d'user de la puissance du Hulk. Il doutait parfois, même après plusieurs mois de cohabitation, de la nature de sa présence au sein des Avengers. Etait-ce une obligation imposée par le S.H.I.E.L.D. qui désirait la force du Hulk ? Ou était-ce parce qu'il se sentait bien auprès des Avengers ? Il aimait à penser que c'était la seconde proposition et ses coéquipiers venaient de lui donner un nouvel argument en sa faveur.

\- Quand reviendront-ils ?

_« Le Directeur Fury les a engagés pour la journée. Ils ne devraient revenir que ce soir, Docteur. Monsieur a beaucoup pesté. »_

\- J'imagine bien, oui ! rit Bruce. C'est donc toi et moi, aujourd'hui.

_« En effet, Docteur… Il est tard, vous devez avoir faim. Que désirez-vous manger ? »_

\- Quelque chose de léger. Une salade ou une soupe, s'il-te-plaît. Je crains de ne pas avoir trop de capacité gustative aujourd'hui.

_« Je transmets votre commande. Préférez-vous manger dans votre chambre ou ailleurs ? »_

\- Dans la cuisine, J.A.R.V.I.S.. Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de salir les draps.

_« Entendu, Docteur. »_

Bruce sortit ses jambes du lit l'une à après l'autre et se redressa en grimaçant, le sol tanguant légèrement. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il pourrait aisément guérir de son rhume par une transformation en le Hulk qui était immunisé à toute maladie terrestre. Le simple fait de penser à cette solution le fit frémir et il secoua la tête pour l'en chasser. Jamais il ne déciderait d'hulker volontairement pour une telle broutille. Il avait un rhume, soit, il prenait sur lui.

Il décida de prendre une rapide douche et de changer de jogging avant d'aller manger tant il avait transpiré dans la nuit. Rejoindre la cuisine fut un long et ardu chemin et il pesta longuement sur la maudite grandeur de la Tour. Quand enfin il y fut arrivé, DUM-E finissait de disposer les couverts autour d'une assiette garnie d'une salade composée disposée à côté d'un bol rempli de soupe. J.A.R.V.I.S. avait dû recruter le petit robot pour faire le service.

\- Tu as mis les couverts à l'envers, DUM-E, lui dit gentiment Bruce avant de lui expliquer avec la patience qu'il adressait habituellement aux enfants. C'était véritablement ainsi qu'il considérait DUM-E et U : les enfants de Tony, aussi insupportables et maladroits que leur créateur, mais beaucoup moins intelligents. Le Docteur rit tout seul en imaginant la réaction de l'ingénieur s'il lui faisait part de cette vision-ci des choses. Tony afficherait certainement une moue horrifiée devant les deux défauts qu'il venait d'énoncer, mais il ne remettrait pas en cause l'affirmation en elle-même.

Bruce s'attabla après avoir remercié le robot et l'I.A.. Au contraire de ce qu'il craignait, la salade et la soupe, délicieuses, passèrent sans trop de problèmes mais il abandonna vite l'idée de prendre un dessert. Alors qu'il se levait pour débarrasser, J.A.R.V.I.S. le coupa :

_ « Ne vous encombrez pas, Docteur. »_

Comme pour attester de ses dires, DUM-E lui tira la manche au même moment et récupéra la vaisselle sous le regard inquiet de Bruce. Le maladroit robot allait-il réussir à la mener au StarkVaisselle sans rien faire tomber ? Il n'était pas sûr mais il jurerait que l'assiette était en porcelaine, le verre en cristal et les couverts en argent. Une vaisselle signée Tony Stark.

\- Attention, DUM-E, c'est fragile et précieux.

Il ne put s'empêcher de suivre le robot pour s'assurer qu'il ne casse rien et le félicita à grands renforts de caresse sur sa tête-main, déclenchant une sorte de bourdonnement-ronronnement auquel il attribua un sens de contentement.

\- Tony est vraiment un génie, murmura le Docteur, une nouvelle fois estomaqué de la _présence_ tangible que l'on sentait chez les robots de l'ingénieur lorsqu'on prenait le temps de s'y attarder.

C'était encore plus prégnant avec J.A.R.V.I.S.. Il fallait être bien sot, aveugle et sourd pour nier que l'I.A. possédait son caractère, son sarcasme et une tendance accentuée à protéger son créateur envers et contre tout, y compris lui-même. C'était ce dernier point qui convainquait Bruce que J.A.R.V.I.S. était plus qu'une série de 0 et de 1 ; Tony aurait-il vraiment incorporé un programme à son I.A. pour se limiter lui-même ? D'un autre côté, il restait le_ mute_ pour arrêter J.A.R.V.I.S. lorsqu'il allait dans une direction qui déplaisait à l'ingénieur et l'I.A. ne ferait jamais quelque chose que son créateur lui aurait interdit. Bruce restait pourtant convaincu qu'il ne manquait qu'une toute petite chose pour donner sa propre liberté à J.A.R.V.I.S..

Peu de monde connaissait ce vrai visage de J.A.R.V.I.S., cet état de presque conscience qui le faisait agir comme un être conscient, en restant toutefois une Intelligence Artificielle. Pepper avait connaissance de ce J.A.R.V.I.S. depuis longtemps, elle qui supportait Tony et ses frasques depuis des années ; les Avengers le découvraient peu à peu. Tout avait commencé lorsque l'I.A. les avait menacés de représailles s'ils s'en prenaient à Tony ; et ce, sans l'ordre de l'ingénieur qui, une fois au courant, avait juste haussé les épaules, se défendant en arguant que J.A.R.V.I.S. était programmé pour analyser les menaces contre sa personne et les éradiquer. Clint et Steve avaient mis des semaines à s'en remettre, jetant des regards inquiets au plafond toutes les deux minutes.

Quant à Bruce… et bien, il connaissait J.A.R.V.I.S. depuis plus longtemps que ses coéquipiers. Dès le premier jour de sa présence à la Tour, suite à son second réveil après le shawarna, Tony lui avait solennellement présenté _Just A Reather Very Intelligent System_, ou J.A.R.V.I.S. en anagramme. Déjà à l'époque, il sentait que ce nom recelait un secret important de l'ingénieur, l'anagramme étant trop parfait pour sonner juste. Il avait ri avec l'ingénieur, se moquant gentiment de l'ego que l'on sentait dans l'énonciation de qualités qu'était l'anagramme. Mais il ne sentait pas encore assez proche de Tony pour poser la véritable question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Par la suite, il avait juste préféré attendre que Tony lui en parle de lui-même, se refusant de fouiner dans le passé de son ami, qu'il devinait douloureux.

Il avait peu à peu appris à connaître J.A.R.V.I.S. et c'était souvent amusé à écouter Tony interagir avec son I.A.. J.A.R.V.I.S. possédait une ironie mordante qui le faisait être l'un des seuls êtres capables de clouer le bec à l'ingénieur. Et à cela, il était le champion. Combien de fois Tony s'était-il retrouvé à maugréer dans sa barbe sans trouver de répartie à lancer pour contrecarrer l'I.A. ? Tellement de fois que Bruce avait arrêté de compter. Mais l'ingénieur en venait rarement à ordonner le _mute_. Il réservait cette mesure aux situations extrêmes, lorsque le temps lui manquait pour être prudent ou que J.A.R.V.I.S. l'ennuyait _vraiment_. Le plus souvent, cette dernière situation se présentait au terme d'un accrochage au sujet de la relation de l'ingénieur avec l'alcool.

_« Docteur, vous rêvassez debout. » _lui fit gentiment remarquer J.A.R.V.I.S., le sortant de ses pensées.

\- En effet…, répondit Bruce avant de bailler. Hum.. je me regarderai bien un film pour me détendre en occupant mon esprit. Une référence, J.A.R.V.I.S. ?

_ « Que diriez-vous de _Lucy_, Monsieur ? Une science-fiction française récente. »_

Bruce acquiesça distraitement et se rendit au salon. En chemin, il reprit le court des pensées que l'intervention de l'I.A. avait interrompu.

Il avait acquis un degré nouveau dans sa connaissance de J.A.R.V.I.S. lors d'un épisode dépressif de Tony. C'était juste après les événements avec le Mandarin et son opération pour enlever les shrapnels. L'ingénieur s'était brutalement remis en question, se demandant s'il était encore Iron Man sans l'Arc Reactor dans la poitrine. Bruce l'avait surpris, un soir aux alentours de 2 : 00 en train de boire plus que raison dans son laboratoire. Le physicien n'arrivait pas à dormir, d'autant moins qu'une idée lui était brusquement apparue et il était descendu vérifier un résultat dans le laboratoire. Étonné d'y entendre une présence, il s'était avancé, craignant un intrus dans le sanctuaire de Tony, et avait trouvé l'ingénieur complètement saoul qui débitait une litanie presque incompréhensible à J.A.R.V.I.S..

Tony en était à parler de Jarvis à J.A.R.V.I.S., disant que seul ce Jarvis - que Bruce devinait être une autre personne que l'I.A. - avait jamais réussi à comprendre qui était vraiment Antony Edward Stark derrière tous ses masques et toutes ses défenses. Retourné à l'idée de découvrir quelque chose sur Tony sans que ce dernier ne l'ait voulu, Bruce avait annoncé sa présence en tapant volontairement une table avec son pied. Tony avait sursauté et posé un regard surpris sur lui, avant de l'inviter à le rejoindre.

Il lui avait alors parlé d'Edwin Jarvis, son majordome lorsqu'il était plus jeune, mort dans l'incident de voiture qui avait emporté son père. Il lui avait avoué sa tristesse immense suite à cette perte et combien la mort de ses parents lui étaient apparues faibles à côté. Lors de la conversation, Bruce lui avait subtilement retiré tout alcool puis, lorsque l'ingénieur s'était tu, il avait demandé si l'anagramme s'était révélé être le nom ou si le nom avait donné l'anagramme. Tony roula des yeux - la question était idiote quand on connaissant l'existence d'Edwin Jarvis - et il répondit qu'il savait depuis la mort de Jarvis qu'il nommerait son I.A. en son honneur. Bruce l'avait alors félicité pour sa trouvaille, l'anagramme passant réellement pour un anagramme, et l'avait aidé à rejoindre son lit, sa propre idée oubliée en chemin.

C'était suite à cette révélation qu'il avait commencé à considérer J.A.R.V.I.S. comme plus qu'une simple machine, à lui parler comme à un être humain, à lui demander conseil, parfois à lui confier quelques tourments. Parallèlement, J.A.R.V.I.S. s'avérait être le plus parfait des assistants de laboratoire, simplifiant grandement le travail du physicien. Une véritable amitié était née entre l'homme et la machine et Bruce en avait fait part à Tony, sur un coup de tête, lorsqu'ils attendaient les résultats d'une expérience. L'ingénieur l'avait regardé comme s'il venait de lui offrir le plus beau de tous les cadeaux auxquels il pourrait penser. Plus que gêné par ce regard, Bruce était rapidement retournée à leur prime conversation et Tony avait été assez délicat pour ne pas y revenir.

_« Le film va commencer, Docteur. »_

\- Oh !... Oui, j'arrive, J.A.R.V.I.S..

Ce rhume le rendait vraiment somnolent. Il se félicitait de se trouver en une zone sécurisée et confortable. _"Dis-toi que si tu étais encore à courir, le Hulk sera là depuis longtemps."_ C'était malheureusement vrai et il s'assit sur le canapé en soupirant devant cette nouvelle preuve de la précarité de son existence avant l'Initiative Avengers.

Alors que la télé débitait le début de _Lucy_, Bruce se lova dans un coin du canapé, soufflant d'aise quand son corps épousa parfaitement le moelleux du cuir. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion d'en profiter, Clint le monopolisant bien trop.

Soudain un plaid fut posé sur lui et une tasse de chocolat chaud se présenta devant ses yeux. Il passa un regard surpris de U à DUM-E avant de le lever au plafond. Sans aucun doute, l'idée venait de J.A.R.V.I.S..

\- Suis-je si mal au point qu'il faille me couver ? demanda-t-il, le rire aux bords des lèvres, en entamant le doux breuvage qu'on lui avait amené.

_« Il est rare de vous voir aussi faible, Docteur. »_ se défendit J.A.R.V.I.S.. Les stores du salon se baissèrent dans le même temps, plongeant la pièce dans une pénombre agréable pour le visionnage d'un film. Etrangement, DUM-E et U restèrent près de lui, arrangeant parfois le plaid lorsqu'il tombait. Leur présence ne dérangea pas Bruce, au contraire, il s'en sentit apaisé, certain d'être en sécurité avec les robots de Tony et J.A.R.V.I.S. pour veiller sur lui.

\- Comment se passe la mission ? s'enquit-il au bout d'un moment. Le film était plutôt intéressant mais il se sentait partir dans le sommeil et il devait parler s'il voulait voir la fin sans s'endormir.

_ « Le Directeur Fury avait oublié de mentionner qu'ils allaient passer la journée à osciller entre conférences de presse, interviews et rencontres avec le pouvoir. Il semblerait qu'ils doivent soigner leur image. »_

\- Heureusement que je ne suis pas là, alors, marmonna Bruce, à moitié se rabaissant dans une vieille habitude qui avait la peu dure, à moitié heureux d'échapper à une telle pression - le Hulk n'aurait pas aimé.

_« Monsieur commence à arriver au bout de sa _légendaire_ patience. »_

L'on sentait toute l'ironie sarcastique dans l'adjectif employé par J.A.R.V.I.S.. Le silence qui suivit fut presque théâtral et Bruce anticipa le prochain commentaire :

_« Monsieur vient de froisser le Président. Il faudra que je l'en félicite. »_

Cette fois-ci, Bruce ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire au ton sarcastico-réprobateur de l'I.A.. Il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu passer dans la tête de Fury pour inviter Tony Stark à rencontrer le Président. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui avait fait pression pour rencontrer Iron Man ? Erreur fatale dans les deux cas. Tony faisait peu cas des titres et des rangs. Si une personne l'agaçait, il le disait, tout simplement, au risque de s'attirer son inimité.

Bruce réussit, grâce à sa volonté et aux commentaires amusés de J.A.R.V.I.S. quant à la journée de ses coéquipiers, à regarder le film dans sa totalité. Il lui plut assez, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu une véritable science-fiction. Et l'actrice principale ressemblait à Natasha. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il perdit pied dans la somnolence, captant vaguement que J.A.R.V.I.S. avait éteint la télévision et que DUM-E ou U lui remettait le plaid sur les épaules.

Ce fut dans cet état léthargique que l'équipe le trouva aux alentours de 19 : 00. Surexcité malgré la longue journée, ou peut-être à cause de cette longue journée passé à rester assis pour répondre à des questions, Clint sauta derechef sur le dossier du canapé et alluma la télévision dans le même temps avant de s'apercevoir de la présence du Docteur sur ledit canapé.

Docteur qui avait été brusquement réveillé par le soudain mouvement et qui le regardait d'en bas avec des yeux affolés et verts.

\- C'moi ! s'écria précipitamment Clint. Il quitta soudain le champ de vision de Bruce qui se redressa en tentant de reprendre son calme. Le Hulk reflua lorsqu'il avisa l'équipe et non un quelconque danger. Natasha était présentement en train de fusiller Hawkeye d'un regard noir, l'oreille de ce dernier violemment tirée vers elle ; ce qui expliquait sa soudaine disparation de tantôt.

\- J'suis désolé, Tasha ! J'avais pas vu le Doc', j'voulais pas le réveiller ! se défendait pathétiquement Clint entre deux gémissements de douleur. Bruce rit doucement en se réinstallant en position assisse.

\- Tu n'as pas eu assez d'action aujourd'hui, Clint ?

L'archer gémit plus fortement en hochant plusieurs fois de la tête.

\- C'était désespérant d'ennui.

\- Legolas résume bien cette journée pourrie, ronchonna Tony en s'affalant près de Bruce sur le canapé après avoir enlevé sa cravate et ouvert le col de son costume hors-de-prix. Les autres Avengers ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre à leurs places habituelles, Natasha de l'autre côté du canapé, Clint sur le dossier à ses côtés et Steve et Thor sur les fauteuils qui le jouxtaient. Même le dieu du tonnerre avait l'air harassé. Bruce compatit pour lui ; s'il était certainement habitué à la politique, la façon de faire des humains devait être bien éloignée du cérémonial guerrier d'Asgard.

Il décida qu'il pouvait bien les charrier un peu. Sa tête était plus claire depuis qu'il avait mangé et paressé toute la journée.

\- Pour ma part, j'ai passé un agréable moment, dit-il en se réinstallant dans son coin, un sourire satisfait et ironique aux lèvres. U se pencha pour remettre une nouvelle fois le plaid en place et son sourire s'élargit.

\- Très agréable moment. Dans le calme et la sollicitude.

Il tapota la tête-main de U en remerciement et dut faire de même avec DUM-E lorsqu'il vint réclamer son attention. Tony grogna à côté de lui.

\- Outre le fait que tu te moques allègrement de nous, Brucey… c'quoi cette manie de transformer mes robots en des toutous ?

\- Voyons, Tony, renvoya Bruce, décidément taquin, ils sont plus des enfants que des chiens.

Clint manqua d'en tomber de son dossier et posa un regard dubitatif sur lesdits "enfants". Les deux robots tournèrent leurs tête-mains vers lui et il secoua la tête en maugréant une négation.

\- Si tu veux, dit Tony en haussant les épaules. Son désintérêt fut temporaire. Il se tourna vers ses robots et leur demanda :

\- Vous avez été sages avec Brucey ?

Avant même que Bruce put répondre, J.A.R.V.I.S. intervenait dans la conversation.

_« Plus que vous-même avec le Président, Monsieur. »_

Tony afficha la tête d'un enfant pris en faute par un adulte sous les regards amusés de ses coéquipiers.

\- DUM-E a même rangé la vaisselle sans rien casser, lui apprit Bruce. Puis il m'a amené un chocolat chaud et U s'est occupé du plaid. Et J.A.R.V.I.S. m'a appris tes… faits d'armes. Froisser le Président, rien que ça ?

\- T'as l'air d'avoir passé une bonne journée au moins, ronchonna l'ingénieur en détournant la tête, refusant de répondre à la provocation.

\- Et vous avez l'air bien mieux, Docteur ! s'exclama Thor de son habituel air guilleret. Steve renchérit :

\- Il était inquiétant de ne pas vous voir vous lever ce matin. Je suis heureux de vous voir plus en forme.

Ce disant, le Capitaine afficha un sourire entendu et pointa Tony du menton, indiquant qu'il parlait des taquineries que le Docteur lui adressait depuis leur retour.

\- Je crois que c'est passé, leur indiqua Bruce. Même si mon immunité est plus faible que celle du Hulk, elle n'en reste pas moins plus rapide que celle d'un humain lambda.

_« Vous dormiez il y a encore quelques minutes, Docteur. Ne soyez pas trop présomptueux de votre forme. »_ contredit aussitôt J.A.R.V.I.S. d'un ton tout à fait inquiet. Tony leva un regard surpris au plafond :

\- Depuis quand t'es aussi proche de Brucey, J. ? Pas que je désapprouve. Pas du tout, même. L'est le seul à te considérer comme il faut.

_ « A moins que le Docteur Banner ne m'indique le contraire, je crois pouvoir affirmer que nous en sommes venus à être des amis. Qu'en est-il, Docteur ? »_

Un instant surpris par la question, Bruce resta sans voix. Puis les coups d'œil insistants de Tony lui délièrent la bouche et il s'adressa tant au créateur qu'à l'I.A. :

\- Je suis flatté d'être considéré comme ton ami, J.A.R.V.I.S..

_« De même, Docteur. »_

\- C'est une machine, marmonna Clint dans son coin. A ses côtés, Natasha leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par le comportant timoré de son coéquipier. Steve affichait la même tête un peu effrayée : le niveau de conscience de J.A.R.V.I.S. le dépassait. Thor s'en fichait : il ne comprenait pas vraiment que J.A.R.V.I.S. n'avait pas une vie propre.

\- Ambiance lourde détectée ! s'écria Tony au bout d'un moment de silence. Pourquoi tant de tensions ? J. aime bien Brucey, Brucey aime bien J., tout est parfait. Et si on fêtait la fin de cette horrible journée ?

Le regard de Thor s'illumina à cette phrase.

\- Bonne idée, Ami Stark ! Que l'on apporte de l'hydromel !

\- Et du scotch, évidemment. Rien que mieux que du scotch pour fêter une victoire.

_« Monsieur, il n'est que 19 : 30. N'est-il pas un peu trop tôt pour boire ? »_

\- C'est pour célébrer, J.

_« Vous n'avez pas réellement remporté de victoire, Monsieur. »_

\- Erroné ! L'ennui a été le maître-mot de la journée, je suis fier d'en être arrivé au bout en un seul morceau. Fêter la victoire est de mise.

\- Et si l'on mangeait d'abord, temporisa Bruce en se mettant du côté de J.A.R.V.I.S. à l'horreur de l'ingénieur.

\- C'est une ligue contre moi ! gémit-il en se relevant théâtralement. Allons donc manger puis nous festoierons autour d'hydromel et de scotch.

\- Voilà un programme qui me plaît, sourit Thor en se levant à son tour. Clint et Natasha hochèrent de concert la tête et même Steve suivit le plan de l'ingénieur. Alors qu'il s'en allait vers la salle à manger, J.A.R.V.I.S. s'adressa à nouveau à son créateur :

_« Miss Potts vous a envoyé du travail pour _Stark Industries_, Monsieur. Elle devrait rentrer dans deux jours et veut que cela soit fait. Ne tardez pas trop. »_

Tout l'enthousiaste de Tony s'envola à cette nouvelle.

\- Encore du travail ? Tu ne peux pas t'en charger, J. ?

_« Ces papiers ont besoin de votre expertise. Je les ai déjà triés et complétés pour vous faciliter la tâche. »_

\- Allons, Tony, lui dit Bruce en l'entraînant vers la salle à manger. Tu as deux jours pour les faire. Commence ce soir à défricher et fais la surprise d'un travail fini à Pepper quand elle rentrera.

\- C'est une alliance vraiment, mais vraiment, déloyale, les gars, gronda Tony mais le grand sourire qu'il affichait cassait sa répartie.

\- Nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour te gérer, Tony.

_« Je ne l'aurai mieux dit. »_

* * *

J'espère que vous avez noté le jeu avec le titre. ^^

J'ai bien aimé_ Lucy_ de Luc Besson, voilà pourquoi j'ai cité ce film, puisque l'OS précédent parlait déjà de Tolkien et de _Star Wars_. Et en plus, il y a Scarlett Johanson dedans.

Concernant l'immunité du Hulk, j'ai trouvé que si Hulk est bel et bien totalement immunisé à toutes maladies terrestres, Banner ne bénéficie pas de cette immunité, donc il peut tomber malade. Oui, j'ai eu un doute et j'ai préféré me renseigner. x3


	10. OS 10 : Fantômes du passé

Et voilà le dernier OS de ce tome I d'_Acceptation_ ! Bah oui, je vais constituer un tome II pour _Age of Ultron_. Cet OS s'apparente plus à une conclusion et une transition avec ce tome II. Il est donc court et ne comprend pas véritablement une histoire... m'enfin, vous comprendrez en lisant.^^

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue et d'avoir laissé des reviews ! J'espère vous retrouver sur _Acceptation II_. ;3

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Fantômes du passé**

Même s'il jouissait désormais tant d'un foyer que d'amis solidaires, une multitude de traces, physiques comme mentales, rappelaient sans cesse au Docteur Bruce Banner qu'il avait vécu dans la fuite et la peur pendant des années. Il les appelaient affectueusement _fantômes du passé_, les connaissaient et ne s'y attardaient plus guère - et il préférait souvent oublier le temps où il en désespérait. Mais parfois, il s'en souvenait, et il souriait doucement car ces fantômes avaient pratiquement tous cessé d'exister.

* * *

Il y avait d'abord les regrets de tout ce qu'il avait perdu par sa transformation. Ces regrets qui revenaient le hanter par trop souvent, lui rappelant encore et toujours ce qu'il avait été obligé d'abandonner.

Il regrettait cette vie normale à laquelle tout homme inspire et qui, à lui, avait été refusée et le serait toujours, quand bien même arriverait-il à se débarrasser du Hulk. Car les _autres _n'oublieraient jamais le Hulk et la peur de le voir resurgir se dresserait toujours entre lui et eux. Les _autres _avaient tant de pouvoir dans leur société, ce qu'ils disaient avait force de loi ; la rumeur devenait l'opinion générale et l'opinion générale créait aux yeux des _autres_ une loi fondamentale. Non, s'il arrivait à obtenir la paix en se débarrassant du Hulk, il n'arriverait plus jamais à obtenir une vie normale.

Ce regret était passé avec l'Initiative Avengers. Oh ! La vie qu'il menait n'avait rien de normale, tout au contraire, mais elle lui convenait parfaitement. Il était entouré, accepté, lui, l'homme, mais également le Hulk qui avait réussi, il ne savait trop comment en vérité, à se faire intégrer dans l'équipe. Se passer des repas en commun, bruyants et animés, des heures folles passées dans le laboratoire avec Tony, des discussions en pleine nuit avec Natasha ou Clint, des conversations livresques avec Steve, de ses séances de "psychologie lokisienne" - l'expression était devenue courante au sein de la Tour - avec Thor, serait désormais un regret bien plus grand.

Son ancien renom scientifique le manquait parfois aussi, lorsqu'il devait contourner une quelconque sécurité scientifique pour accéder à un travail. Pirater les données ne lui posait pas le moindre problème : J.A.R.V.I.S. l'aidait bien volontiers et bien fort serait le système qui lui résisterait. Si ce qu'il découvrait alors était véritablement à maintenir au secret, il s'arrangeait pour améliorer la sécurité après avoir assimilé les données. La première fois que Tony avait découvert son manège, il en avait tant ri qu'il avait rameuté le reste de l'équipe.

Bruce avait facilement fait taire ce sursaut d'orgueil malvenu. Ses premiers travaux étaient largement connus du public scientifique - Tony n'était pas le seul à y avoir accès et à les reconnaître comme une référence. Quant à ses travaux les plus récents, ils étaient connus des personnes les plus importantes et cela suffisait amplement. Il travaillait exclusivement pour le S.H.I.E.L.D. et les Avengers, lorsqu'il n'étudiait pas le Hulk ou aidait Tony, et de tels travaux n'étaient pas à porter à la connaissance de tous. Rien que pour éviter des mouvements de panique.

Son plus grand et profond regret était Betty Ross. Il se souvenait de leur bonheur à tous les deux, des temps de félicité où il était heureux aux côtés de cette femme qu'il avait aimé de tout son cœur. Elle lui manquait encore, bien souvent, et il rappelait alors d'elle avec mélancolie. Elle avait été la première à avoir essayé d'accepter le Hulk. C'était son éloignement à lui qui l'en avait empêché, il avait laissé le S.H.I.E.L.D. les séparer, s'occuper de leur divorce, permettre à Betty de reconstruire sa vie avec un autre qui lui donnerait le bonheur qu'elle méritait et qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus lui offrir. Bruce Banner n'était pas assez égoïste pour imposer le Hulk et leurs problèmes schizophréniques à la femme qu'il aimait. Il avait fui pour l'en libérer.

Peu après son aménagement à la Tour Avengers, il avait eu la surprise de voir Betty se présenter à l'accueil et demander à le voir. Son premier réflexe avait été de vouloir fuir mais Tony l'en avait empêché. L'ingénieur l'avait sermonné pour sa lâcheté et envoyé se faire une beauté tandis qu'il allait accueillir la femme. Bruce avait longuement hésité dans sa chambre, si affolé que le Hulk avait manqué de sortir, puis avait accepté d'affronter ce fantôme-ci ; le plus grand de tous les fantômes du passé qui le hantait.

Tony avait introduit Betty dans le salon commun des Avengers et discutait gaiement avec elle, Stark du bout des ongles à la racine des cheveux, agaçant, grandiloquent, bourré d'humour et de charme. Malgré sa prestance et son charisme envahissant, il avait perdu l'attention de Betty dès que Bruce était rentré dans la pièce et il s'était sagement éclipsé en marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'un rendez-vous avec Pepper.

Bruce s'était donc retrouvé seul avec Betty, indécis de la marche à suivre. Elle avait choisi pour lui en se jetant dans ses bras sans aucune hésitation et, parmi ses rires et ses pleurs mêlés, il avait compris qu'elle était rassurée de le voir vivant et _bien_.

\- Comment vas-tu ? lui avait-il demandé une fois qu'ils s'étaient assis et avaient calmé les émotions des retrouvailles.

\- J'ai une vie normale.

Bruce avait compris ce que sous-entendait cette phrase sibylline et la culpabilité qu'elle cachait. Il avait doucement secoué la tête et lui avait sourit.

\- Ne prends pas ce fardeau sur tes épaules, Betty. Je vais bien.

Il y avait rien de plus à ajouter. La réalité était telle : il allait bien et avait plus ou moins fait la paix avec sa nature. Peut-être qu'un jour tout remonterait à la surface, le replongeant dans les affres de la fuite, et la paix ne serait qu'un lointain souvenir mais, pour l'heure, tout allait bien.

Lorsque Betty était repartie en lui promettant de passer régulièrement le voir, Bruce s'était senti allégé, comme si on lui avait enlevé une partie de son fardeau.

* * *

Il y avait ensuite les blessures consécutives à des années de fuite qui le marquaient encore. Le Hulk ne pouvait être tué et la moindre égratignure guérissait dans la seconde. Il n'en restait pas moins que Bruce Banner souffrait de blessures d'autres types.

La première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dénudé devant ses camarades, après la bataille de Manhattan, il avait bien remarqué leurs regards choqués. Ils avaient essayé de camoufler leur surprise mais leurs yeux avaient eu du mal à quitter ses côtes faméliques. Il était déjà bien difficile de trouver décemment à manger lorsqu'on fuyait les armées du monde ; cela l'était encore plus lorsque un alter ego enragé et énorme brûlait les calories plus vite qu'il ne les assimilait.

La proposition de rester à la Tour Avengers lui avait permis de satisfaire son grand appétit comme il l'entendait. Le Hulk demandait de manger considérablement alors, soit, il mangeait. Et ce qui le désespérait jusqu'alors avait pris une note amusante lorsque son besoin s'était transformé en concours de qui mangerait le plus avec Steve et Thor. Evidemment, Thor remportait à chaque fois haut-la-main ; le dieu semblait possédait un gouffre sans fond à la place de l'estomac. Clint s'écriait souvent à la triche lorsqu'il essayait de suivre la cadence, en pure perte.

Il avait donc repris du poil de la bête, ses côtes avaient disparu et il s'était suffisamment rembourré pour ne plus ressembler à un chien errant. Mais il n'en n'était pas ainsi de toutes ses blessures. Certaines, plus profondes, ne s'affaiblissaient guère avec le temps et il doutait qu'elles guérissent un jour.

Il se réveillerait toujours à l'aurore, soit-il allé au lit quelques heures plus tôt. Son corps était programmé pour ne dormir que sur une oreille et le moindre bruit le réveillait en sursaut. Il se sentait parfois comme un animal mal apprivoisé, toujours aux aguets, en attente du prochain coup qui viendrait faire voler en éclats l'atmosphère bienheureuse dans laquelle il baignait. S'y rajoutait souvent les cauchemars qui le hantaient depuis des années et qui continuaient de le faire, miroirs de ses peurs et de ses insécurités. Ces nuits-là étaient courtes mais il s'y faisait et allait s'occuper dans le laboratoire ou dans le salon commun où l'un des Avengers traînait souvent.

Sa méfiance des étrangers ne faiblissait pas non plus. Lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission, il restait confiné dans la Tour, appréciant le calme et les conversations avec J.A.R.V.I.S. . Les conférences de presse, les interviews, les galas de charité, tout ce qui le mettrait en contact avec une grande foule le rebutait et il s'était fait maître dans l'art d'esquiver ces événements. Parfois pourtant, Bruce surmontait sa crainte et sortait à la rencontre d'autrui, loin de la foule, dans des hôpitaux, des orphelinats, des cliniques où il pouvait aider son prochain sans se faire remarquer.

Et, même si ces blessures ne disparaîtraient peut-être jamais, il se sentait heureux et _accepté_.

* * *

Désormais, sa plus grande peur était que ces fantômes reviennent ou que de nouvelles blessures en créent d'autres. Il n'était pas assez naïf - ou plutôt n'en avait pas le luxe - pour se voiler la face. Un jour viendrait où tout volerait en éclats. Jusqu'à ce moment-là, il chérirait chacun de ces petits moments de paix.

* * *

Petit coup de pub.

J'écris actuellement une mini-fic intitulée _Un sort de pacotille !_ avec Tony et Bruce en personnages principaux. Sous couvert d'humour et de situations cocasses - ils se retrouvent dans une réalité alternative moyenâgeuse à cause d'un sort de Loki - je compte traiter (encore et toujours) les problèmes psychologiques des personnages.

Je croise les doigts pour être suivie. ;3


End file.
